Jashin Sama
by Dyani91
Summary: A 5 year old Harry Potter makes a wish from within the confines of his cupboard one night for a friend, follow his story as the wish is granted and he grows from child to god pulling several others along for the ride. Good Snape, W. Twins, N.L.,L.L., I.U., Deidara, a dark lord and 1 manipulative old goat! Rated M for language Yaoi Hidan/Jashin(harry)
1. The Problem With Religions is…

**The Problem With Religions is…**

Freak was a small boy who lived in a small cupboard, now he knew freak wasn't his real name. Though he didn't know his real name either; his relatives never called him by his real name. He knew he was five years old and that today was his birthday, his Uncle made sure to beat him harder on his birthdays. He aslo knew he could make weird things happen like the magicians on the telly. So as Freak lay in his cupboard after his yearly massive beating he prayed, to god, to the devil, to anyone who was willing to listen he prayed, all his soul for a friend. A friend, someone who would praise him, who would love him. Someone who would protect him and let him protect and cherish them in return. Someone who wouldn't leave him alone, not even in death. He wished to become someone who was able to live with the pain inflicted on him, to be able to rise above it. He wanted to become something more, but above all he wished for his friend.

He felt something building up inside his small body, it built and built and built. Then the dam burst and the feeling surged through him, it healed him and a splitting pain came from his head. He felt something sticky seep from his forhead and spill down his face, in the back of his head he heard an eerie wail that sounded like a dying animal. He felt a snap and then he heard it a small voice echoing in the back of his mind calling to him.

"ama…"

"This… acrifice is for you … in Sama."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Jashin Sama will give me power you fools!"

The mans voice trickled through the link sporadically over the next several months as the connection seemed to stablilize. On his chest and back two symbols formed as his magic reached out. On his chest was a circle with an equilateral triangle upside down inside it, on his back an equilateral triangle with a circle inside bisected by a clean line down the center. By his next birthday his life had changed, he no longer recognized his name to be freak, it was just a word to him anymore. No he now called himself Jashin, after all it's what the voice said. Whenever the other would make a sacrifice his body seemed to hum with power and Jashin who had since discovered the intricacies of the link sent some of that power back along to the kind man who did this for him. His power raged withing him and he smiled Jashin had awakened to the world.

He was sitting in class as he listened to his devoted follower it was the first day. The day he would finally learn his real name.

"Harry Potter?"

When nobody spoke up he raised his hand seeing as it was a full classroom with no one missing. The teacher checked him off as present and he went back to contemplating. Rolling his name over in his mind he decided he really didn't like it. He decided he would continue to go by Jashin. Weeks passed and Jashin did well though that only served to earn him another beating. He didn't mind however, the pain had long since become pleasureable to him and he used the seemingly semi sentient force with in to heal himself anyway. He toyed with his powers whenever he was alone and found he could create things or bring them to him with a glance. He was ecstatic when he found he could unlock doors and move just by thinking of a place. He found this out when running from Dudley one day. The more he practiced the better he seemed to become. He absorbed information like a sponge and excelled in math and science. His reading was off the charts and he picked up on languages quickly. It was over the years that whenever his Aunt and Uncle were not beating him or using him like a slave that he took refuge in the library. He read hundreds or maybe thousands of books retaining them and using the information to his advantage.

He was seven when he discovered he could create crystals. They had been learning about rocks and the earth in science class. Harry hadd been toying with his powers that evening in the garden and had picked up a rock. His power molded itself around the dirty garden stone and formed into a clear blue crystal. Since that discovery he studied crystals and gems in his free time in the library at school. He worked his power to the point where he could form Crystals out of thin air.

He was nine he when finally ran away, Jashin had had enough, enough of the starvation and the beatings as little as he minded them and enough of the verbal abuse. He had learned all he could from where he was it was time to move on. So at the start of summer Harry went through his Aunt and Uncles things found the only things he could that pretained to him, a letter and a trunk in the attic. He used his force to shrink the trunk. Then he hitched a ride into London on the tram. Jashin wandered around the big city for the first time in his life in awe. The buildings seemed to loom over him and gave him the impression of a big grey and black jungle. For how long he walked he didn't know, he finally came upon an abandoned building. It seemed like an old appartment complex, it was off the main street and was out of direct sight. Jashin smiled yes this would do quite nicely.

Jashin sat down that night after cleaning a small area for himself, he fell into the familiar trance like state he used when traveling along the link. He slid down to contact his friend as the link opened to full compacity. He wanted to know what made his follower tick. The last time he had tried he had been assaulted by a ton of information, way to much for him to handle at once. He was in luck it seemed his friend was asleep, time to find out how much he could learn. He found himself in the middle of a cave, with golden bubbles floating around him glowing slightly.

He touched a bubble and found himself immersed in a memory.

A young Hidan dodged out of the way of another fist. His training was brutal, the ninjas of Yu-Gakure believed strength came from brutality. They instilled their beliefs at a young age to anyone who wanted to become a ninja.

Jashin watched memory after memory as Hidan grew up and was forced to slaughter, how he grew to love and depend on the bloodshed. He watched as Hidan saw his village decline and become nothing more than a tourist destination. He watched as the man at 15 slaughtered his neighbors in cold blood before leaving, how he turned to Jashinism. He learned how through the rituals Hidan became immortal (though he might have had something to do with that to.) How Hidan was the only person that was so gifted. He watched the various slaughters in his name.

Jashin watched and Jashin smiled. Here was the strength of character he had wished for that lonely evening four years ago. Now to set about doing it on his own, he didn't want to have a follower that was stronger than he was now. That just wouldn't do at all.

The first thing that Jashin realized when he awoke was that he was hungry, extremely hungry. He also needed a change of clothes, he pulled out the trunk from the attic and made it grow to fullsize again. He opened the trunk and looked inside, inside there was a note, several books and some clothing. He pulled the clothing out first and found they were robe like garments. There were also some shorts and shirts as well a bit big perhaps but much better fitting than the whale like clothing he was normally forced to wear. He quickly stripped and cleaned himself the best he could with the rags he had been wearing. He dressed again and gasped in surprise as the clothes he had just put on adjusted to fit him almost perfectly. Tossing the rags out into another room he picked up the letter and sat down to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_ If you find this it means you are at the dursley's and I sincerely hope this is not the case. My name is Lily Potter, I am your mother and I am most likely dead. I don't know if Petunia told you or not, or whether she did to you as she did to me and called you a freak. That is not what you are! You are a wizard Harry plain and simple, I grew up a witch. Your father is named James potter, he is who I married. However you are not his biological son, we found out late after we married that he was rendered infertile in his youth. Most likely when he was experimenting with prank potions. Your real father was a man by the name of Julietta Sakamoto. He was a Japanese friend of mine from my youth before I began Hogwarts. James blood adopted you and named you his heir in name and magic. We are to go into hiding shortly there is a war going on here in the wizarding world. A prohecy has been made and it seems you are a likely target of it. I forget the exact wording at this point in time but it boils down to the one who has been marked by the dark lord is the only one who can defeat him. it is a kill or be killed situation. _

_ Oh dear I went off on a tangent, anyway back to the trunk. In this trunk you will find several things, some photos of me and your father. Some photos of your biological dad, my notes from school and all my school books. There are also a few books on ettiquette in there as well. Study them, then go find Diagon Alley. That is the entrance to the wizarding world, it is through a bar on Charing Cross Rd in London called The Leaky Cauldron. We left you some emancipation papers in the Potter Vault in Gringotts the wizarding bank. It is up to you if you wish to use them or not. I love you son and I wish you the best of luck._

_Your mother,_

_Lily Potter_

Jashin sat there until his stomach grumbled angrily at him reminding him of his need for food. He stood up and walked outside to the alley. Quietly he summoned any loose money in the area knowing that he would need it to buy food. He ended up with a tidy sum that he picked up and tucked away in the building. He walked out and down the street sorting through the hail of information he had been hit with.

He walked into a small café and sat down. Ordering his food he sat back and decide he had better come up with a workable plan. The first thing on the agenda, read the books left to him, the second was to find Diagon Alley, the third was to see if he could assimilate and use the same thing Hidan used, what was it called … chakra? The fourth and arguably most important on the list was to learn how to fight, he had passed a martial arts Dojo on the way felt another surge of power from Hidan and smiled at the warmth that seeped through him. He sent the normal power reward through the link accompanied this time with a feeling of amused gratitude. He giggled a bit at a feeling of shock from the other end.

His food had arrived and he ate with gusto chowing down on the best food he had ever tasted. He paid his bill and left walking back and keeping an eye out for the Dojo he had passed, maybe he could offer to work there in exchange for lessons. He stopped in front of the large building the sign above it caught his attention immeadiately.

**Sakamoto School of Ninjutsu**

'It couldn't be! No way could I be that damned lucky!' Jashin thought to himself. Making up his mind he walked inside, a bell rang as the door opened. The secretary didn't even look up as she greeted him. He walked through to the viewing area and stood awkwardly watching the class. One of the instructors called break a little while later and the class went off to get water. Looking around Jashin was in awe of the size of the place, ther were blue mats on the floor and mirrors on the wall. The rest of the floor was a beautiful hardwood pine that smelled lightly of a lemon scented polish.

"Hello?" Jashin jumped slightly cursing internally about allowing someone that close without realizing. He plastered a friendly smile on his face and turned to face the man who addressed him.

"Hello." He replied getting an easy smile from the man.

"My name is Thomas what's yours?" the man now positively identified of having a name said.

"Harry, "Jashin said simply giving his normal name.

"No last name?" Thomas chuckled.

"You didn't ask, however if you must know it is Potter."

"Are you really?" came the incredulous answer. Jashin shrugged.

"That's what I have been called all my life so I suppose that is my name. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know what you are?" came the reply and Jashin looked at the man who was scrutinizing him.

"If you mean a wizard then yes I do know." He answered positively earning a nod and a shushing motion from the man.

"Are you here to learn?" Thomas asked him motioning to the floor where the class was assembling again.

"I might be, I actually came in to find out who runs the place the name is familiar to me."

"Sakamoto Julietta, why?" Thomas asked when Jashin let out a brilliant smile.

"Is he here?" Thomas nodded before pointing to the corner office.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" Thomas asked him, Jashin shook his head no.

"I'll do it myself thanks." Jashin said before heading over. Another flood of warmth almost sent him stumbling as he walked over. Jashin knocked on the door before hearing a muffled reply.

"Come in."

He entered the dimly lit office to see a man at a computer. He had long black Hair that matched Jashin's unruly mop, he was wearing glsses and typing away on the keyboard.

"Just a minute." said Jullietta in a silken voice. He finally looked up and noticed Jashin standing there observing him with great intrest.

"Hello…"

"Hello Mr. Sakamoto, my name is Harry, Harry Potter." Jashin smiled.

Five minutes of shocked silence later, there was a sigh from the elder man.

"How is Lily, Harry? I assume you know about me then."

"My mother is dead sir, and so is James. To respond to your other claim yes I know about you and it was only this morning actually that I found out. Ironically enough."

Jullietta's face registered shock when he heard of Lily's death, it quickly turned to a frown however as he puzzled over something.

"So who are you staying with then? I told Lily I didn't want any responsibility, I never wanted any kids."

"I was with the Dursley family but I ran away, they were abusive and didn't offer much for me. I am currently housing myself in an abandoned apartment complex seven blocks away. I honestly don't care if you want me or not. The school name had caught my eye and it was familiar. Right now I am just confirming my hunch, I had origionally wanted to offer my services in return for learning how to fight." Jashin said smiling.

Jullietta frowned for a moment looking the boy over.

"I suppose we could work something out, I suppose you know what you are then?"

"If you mean a wizard yes I know, funnily enough your instructor Thomas asked me the same thing. Apparently my name is known in the Wizarding faction for some reason. I guess I shall find out why when I go to Diagon Alley." Jashin said playing with his shorts leg. Jullietta leaned back in his chair and placed his hand behind his head.

"I'll tell you what Harry, let me set you up with a legitament appartment and get you back into school. Since you are technically my son I will be able to. I will escort you to Diagon Alley and set you up with a part time job here, your payment will be to learn the art. However, that is as far as my fatherly tendancies will go. Do we have a deal?"

Jashin smiled widely.

"Yes that will work out just fine."

Jashin was officially on his way. His plans were set into action much more quickly with Jullietta's help. The fortuitous coincidence had set him ahead much quicker than he thought possible. He ended up in an appartment a block away from the Dojo, and instead of going to regular school he convinced Jullietta to let him Homeschool himself. His trip to Diagon Alley had been the best though.

~Flashback~

Jullietta led him to the Leaky Cauldron and sent him inside, Tom the barkeep led him to the entrance when asked. The hat on his head hid what remained of his scar, it had faded over the years but had never really disappeared.

He walked through the crowded alley and made his way with his mothers papers to the big marble building labled Gringotts Bank. The creature guarding the door looked at him as he walked in, Jashin assumed that was one of the Goblins the muggleborn pamphlet his mother had left him talked about. He walked up to one of the free teller's and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me please?"

The goblin peered over the counter and looked at him.

"May I help you?..."

"Potter, Harry Potter." Jashin said tilting his hat so his scar was visible. He mentally promised a big thank you to Thomas who had sat down and explained why he had recognized him by name.

"Mr. Potter then." the Goblin said quietly.

"I was hoping you could help me with accessing my family vault, I am not really acclimated with the wizarding world you see and I am not sure what I need in way of money. My mothers letter doesn't explain much." He said handing up the document. The Goblin scrutinized it for a minute.

"Indeed it doesn't, hold on for a minute while I call your account manager, he should be able to explain far more than I can." The Goblin replied in it's gravelly voice. He hopped down from the teller stand and went to talk to the guard who disappeared momentarily. The teller returned and let Jashin know that it would only take a moment. Sure enough five minutes later another Goblin approached him.

"Mr. Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry turned to the Goblin.

"Yes that is me, to whom am I speaking may I ask?" he inquired politely. The goblin quirked a small smile.

"My name if Bloodneck Mr. Potter, and I am your account manager. Follow me please." Bloodneck turned and led the way back to his office, Jashin followed closely with guarded indifference. Bloodneck noticed and let slip a small smile of approval. They arrived in the office and Bloodneck bade him to sit down. The goblin grinned ferally at him.

"Now Mr. Potter, since there have been many other people to come in claiming to be you I am going to need a blood test in order to verify your identity. Please take this and cut your finger, allow five drops of blood to spill onto the parchment please."

Bloodneck was surprised when Jashin did as asked without even a flinch.

Curiously he watched as the blood was sucked in and moved to form words.

Identities:

Hadrian James Sakamoto- Potter

Jashin

Sires:

Jullietta Roudolpus Sakamoto- Sire by Blood

James Charlus Potter- Sire by Blood and Magic

Lillyann Marie Evans- Sire by Blood and Magic Matternal

Heirships and Titles:

Potter Heir by Blood and Magic

Slytherin Heir by Magic (right of conquest)

Peverell Heir by Blood and Magic (Active)

Jashin Kami Sama (God of Destruction and Blood-Active)

Black Heir Secondary by ruling of current Heir

Abilities:

Runeology Magics- Potter's

Transformation Magics- Black

Death Magics-Peverell

Parsel Magics- Slytherin

Blood, Crystal, Wind and Chakra abilities- Jashinism

Active Blocks:

None

Bloodneck looked at the parchment and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems Mr. Potter that you are a quite powerful and wealthy young man. So what can we do for you here today?"

Jashin gave the parchment a once over when Bloodneck handed it to him.

"My mothers letter said I have an emancipation notice in my vault is there anyway to activate that and claim my heirships?" He asked. Blood neck nodded and smiled at the mature young boy in front of him.

"Of course, if you will give me ten minutes I can have everything ready for you."

Jashin smiled at Bloodneck remembering not to show his teeth like the pamphlet advised. Bloodneck walked off, returning ten minutes later with the available Heir rings and the emancipation document. An hour later a very happy Jashin left the bank with several books, a cloak, a wand and a stone and the knowledge that he had just royally screwed several people over.

Jashin walked through the alley and proceded to go on his first ever shopping spree. He bought himself a five compartment trunk with a password that he was able to shrink with just a touch, a snowy owl and a snake. Several dozen books that seemed interesting. He stopped at the occulists and was able to find a cure for his bad eyesight in the form of several foul tasting potions. He bought several every day robes and a wand holster. Black dragonhide boots and a belt. Walking out into London he hailed a cab after setting the owl free with instructions to find him when he got home. The snake was tucked away in a feather light terrarium in a compartment in his trunk. He paid the driver to take him to a shopping mall where he proceeded to go clothes shopping. It was a certain crowd that caught Jashin's intrest, he had heard about Goth's from eaves dropping on Piers, whose cousin was goth. When he first laid eyes on the teens the only thought running through his mind was.

'Where the hell can I find clothes like that?'

He discreetly followed the crowd of teens into a shop called the Tatooed Angel. He looked around and decided that this was now his heaven. Several hundred pounds later and a completely remade Jashin walked out of the mall tired and ready to go home.

A taxi ride later and he arrived at his appartment, after pulling out the terrarium and equipment he set it up on his dresser. He opened the window for his new owl Hedwig setting her up on a perch with a newspaper tray and food and water bowls.

He hissed good night to the snake and fell asleep not even noticing as he flowed away along the link.

~Flashback end~

Hidan was asleep and dreaming of slaughter, he would admit it he was obsessed. The blood was so beautiful and Jashin always rewarded him with a power boost. Lately though his god had been communing with him, he the lowly servant. It made him giddy, so he was damned surprised when a laughing green eyed man in the strangest clothes he had ever seen showed up in his dreams and watched him slaughter innocent villagers.

The man was floating there off to the side of his field of vision, his long legs were crossed and he was leaning an elbow on his knee with his head in his hand. The other hand was idly twirling a long thin stick of wood. He had long black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail that looked a lot like that fool Deidara's. He had already run into the looney missing Iwa nin once and that was once to many in his mind already.

"Just who the fuck are you?!" he demanded of the strange man.

"You know me Hidan my friend after all you talk to me all the time now." The man responded in a silky voice. Hidan's eyes widened.

"Jashin-Sama." He breathed.

"That is my name my dear friend at least the one you know me by." Jashin answered smirking.

"I hope I have pleased you my lord." Hidan said dropping to bended knee.

Jashin laughed a clear bell like sound.

"Immensely my faithful Hidan, you never dissapoint. That is why I always reward you when you do so well." Jashin said as he stood in the air and walked his way over to Hidan.

"None of my other followers are able to hear my voice like you can, my ever faithful. I have picked you to bring my message to the world."

"I shall serve you faithfully Jashin-Sama." Hidan pledged without a second thought in awe that his god chose him out of all his followers.

"Hidan my faithful, never hesitate to ask for me and my help you have more than earned it in your unwavering faith. In the time of your greatest need I shall appear by your side, either in this form or in the form of a young boy."

"As you wish Jashin-Sama." Hidan said smiling his feral smile.

"I have to go now Hidan, I shall visit again soon." Jashin said as he faded from Hidan's mind back along the link.

~Flashback end~

Jashin was kept very busy the next two years in between earning his A-Levels and learning about the wizarding world. It was during his martial arts practice that he discovered and started messing with his chakra. He was an aspiring brown belt by the time his Hogwarts letter came. Along with an extremely interesting visitor, one Severus Tobias Snape.

Sooooo. Let me know what you think. I know it seems crammed but I would liketo get Hogwarts years done with pretty quickly they are only semi important to the plot line. Only a few characters will have recognition from the Harry Potter verse.

Please R&R.


	2. Wizarding World Meet God of Destruction

**Wizarding World Meet God of Destruction**

Severus Snape, ex-death eater spy and resident Hogwarts potions master was having a really really bad day. It had started that morning when a snowy owl had delivered an acceptance letter. The damned bird had almost dropped the damn thing in his coffee, it had then decided to help itself to his bacon. He had finally shooed the ruddy thing away and handed the letter over to McGonagall intent on finishing his breakfast, when he heard a gasp from beside him.

"Oh, my. It seems Mr. Potter has replied." She said. Severus sneered into his now cold cup of coffee. Of course it would be from that bloody brat only he would be able to have such an insufferable owl.

"He asked to have one of the teachers come meet with him, specifically charms or potions apparently his mother left some of her journals at his aunts house and he found them." She continued.

Severus supressed a groan knowing full well where this was going since Flitwick was visiting family. Dumbledore perked up at the thought and turned his Merlin forsaken sparkling eyes to Severus. He was doomed and he knew it. Damn that brat to hell.

At precisely noon Severus was walking up to an appartment building located near London City Library on the east side of the Thames. He walked up the stairs and knocked on apartment door J.7. The door was answered in short order and Severus found himself looking at the son of his nemisis at a loss. The boy who greeted him was a little tall for his age and he was lean and sinewy with muscle. He didn't have glasses and his hair was long, pulled into a high ponytail on the back of his head. He was dressed neatly in black slacks and a deep green dress shirt that had the top two buttons open. He was wearing the oddest split toed shoes as well.

"Welcome sir. Am I to assume you are the professor that the Staff at Hogwarts has sent? Please come in." Harry invited stepping to the side with a short bow. Severus was flabberghasted by this point, however he figured he should say something at least.

"Yes My name is Severus Snape Proffessor and Master of Potions at Hogwarts." Severus said.

"Pleased to meet you would you care for tea?" Severus nodded absently as he took in his surroundings.

They were in a modest one bedroom appartment, it was painted a calming blue/grey color and the carpet was thick and deep green. The over head lighting had almost the same quality of the sun. Several plants were on the dresser along with a terrarium that most likely held some sort of reptile. The owls roost was on the opposite end. The boy all in all was very neat. Severus noticed, he had several awards hung on his walls as well as a graduation notice saying he had passed his A-Levels. There was a shelf with different color strips of fabric tucked into cubbies, on either side sat pictures of some sort of Martial Arts Competition. He was surprised to find that he recognized one of the men in the frames. Thomas Rosier a friend of his from school, the boy was the black sheep of the Rosier family having been sorted into Ravenclaw. He had been two years behind Severus and after graduation he had never heard from the man again. How odd was it that Harry seemed to have found him as well. Speaking of Harry he returned with a tray of tea and some fresh scones.

"How do you like your tea?" Harry asked Severus who was still a little lost.

" A suger and some cream please." He responded watching as Potter deftly served him tea with the ease of someone who has done this a thousand times.

"Here you are Mr. Snape." He said handing over the cup of tea. "So what can you tell me about Hogwarts Professor?"

Severus was intrigued by the boy's professional attitude.

"Well it is quite a fine institute of learning for those who are willing to make the effort, We have some of the best masters on staff for most of the core curriculum." Severus said sipping from his cup occasionally.

"Who are the various masters you speak of, I assume you are one of them yourself." Potter responded cordially.

Severus smirked, Potter or not the boy was sharp. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yes actually I am, I am the Potions Master, Filius Flitwick is the Charms Master, Minerva McGonagall is the Transfigurations Mistress and Ponoma Sprout is the Mistress for Herbology. All of us carry respective Masteries for the subjects we teach."

"What about Defense Against the Dark Arts, is there not an available master in that field as well?" Potter asked amusedly, like he was only doing this meet and greet for formalities sake.

Severus grimaced.

"Unfortunately over the past several years there has been a steep decline in Masters of that particular art." He adnitted thinking of the blubbering fool that Dumbledore had hired. Potter looked a little displeased.

"I see, What is the prospective job market upon successful completion of the school?" Severus was floored, out of all these ridiculous meetings that Severus had been forced into Potter had been the only one to ask him that.

"Why do you ask?" He responded carefully, now was the make or break point in Severus's rapidly shifting opinion of the boy. Potter looked at him with piercing Green eyes.

"You are a very astute man Professor Snape, I am well aware that you are just humoring me. I know of the wizarding world and have since I was nine. Therefore I am well aware of my unfortunate fame. If I am to be famous I wish to make the fame based upon my own merits of a chosen field rather than be famous for the most tragic event in my short life, for something that I am sure that I had absolutely no hand in. After all how can a baby defeat a fully grown and exceptionally sucessful Dark Lord. I spoke with the goblins and have been to hear the prophecy and no matter what the world may think I am definitely not in any way stupid. As opposed to the non- magical world the magical world is exceptionally stagnant, therefore I would like answers before I leap headlong into the waters lest there be a rock I cannot see." Potter said seriously.

Severus broke into his first genuine smile in a long time.

It was Four O'clock when Severus left the little appartment. He was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the conversation with the boy. It did help that the boy was not a spitting replica of James Potter. He was exceedingly upset to find that Potter had been abused when he was younger, he found that out when he questioned about the boys relatives. Apparently the boy had run away when he was nine and hunted down a muggle friend of Lily's who helped set him up on his own. Merlin he even came away from the deal with several new books that could expand his research unprecedentaly. Muggles had apparently taken science and chemistry to a whole new level if what Potter said was true. It didn't hit Severus till much later that he had been talking to a child at all.

Jashin smiled as he watched the dour potions master leave, he had been elated at how easily he had slipped underneath the mans skin. All it took was some subtle compliments to the ideals and craft of the obviously proud man, and boom putty in his hands. He smirked darkly if the rest were like that they would walk merrily to their own destruction, and he would have to barely lift a finger. He felt a veritable flood of energy from the link. He sent appreciative feelings and the usual power boost back this time though he added in a bit of his magic feeding it along the link. He had found during his experimentations, that magic acted almost as a conduit, stabalizing and enhancing the chakra's potency.

He would definitely need some followers in this world though before he was able to put his plans into motion. He wondered how far he could sink his hooks into the potions master, twisting the mans ideals so they seemed in line with his own. Jashin wasn't stupid, he understood what Dumbledore was trying to do when he placed him with the Dursley's. To bad for Dumbledore it didn't work, he really didn't give the goblins enough credit they were ruthless bastards with a fondness for selling blackmail material to the highest bidder. Once they found Jashin could create genuine crystals with his magic enhanced chakra, well lets just say it acted as an open door policy for him and he was now one rich bastard. He had gained back three times what was origionally in the Potter fortune by making and selling top quality gems through various sources online in the muggle world. He then collected the money and had it turned into Galleons. He alone was worth 6,700,000,000 Galleons, through careful money management. Jullietta was proud of him. The ghost writer was the one who taught him how to balance risk and reward. Thomas thought it was all great fun as well, he always enjoyed messing with the wizarding world.

Jashin walked through to Diagon Alley list in hand as he went shopping for his school supplies for Hogwarts. He was thankful that all he really needed to get were the potions supplies and equipment and a few dry theory books. The wand he had picked up from the Peverell vault had bonded to him immeadiately. Though he was upset at having to recall the cloak and the stone. The stone had given him the most trouble since someone had decided to turn the ring it had been mounted on into a horcrux. Goblins really were so helpful. He entered Madame Malkins last. The assistant who was working with a rather poncy blonde boy turned to greet him and gasped.

He was elated at her surprise because he loved having a flair for the dramatic. Having changed since the meeting that morning back into his usual attire, he looked like some sort of dark avenging angel. He was wearing lowcut baggy pants with his dragon hide belt, they were tucked into the heeled dragonhide boots. A tight fitting tanktop with armored plates spaced evenly down his torso adorned his chest. Around his neck was a studded collar and khol lightly lined his bright green eyes. His long hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail allowing his what was left of his scar and his emerald and hoop earings to glint in the light. His nails were painted black as well, giving him an air of dark beauty. He watched ammusedly as the assistants face flushed quickly. Blondie whipped around and stopped dead as his eyes landed on Jashin, his jaw going slack.

Madame Malkin came back from the store room with a roll of fabric. Jashin had to give the woman credit as she only paused briefly giving him a once over before turning back to her work. Blondie was still staring at him slackjawed as he stepped back and seemed to dissolve into the shadowy corner of the shop. The assistant finally quit drooling and finished pinning blondie's robes. He was approached as blondie waited for his robes.

"Hello there my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said sticking out his hand. Jashin gripped it tightly enjoying the wince he was rewarded with.

"A Pleasure, my name is Harry Potter. Niced to meet you." Jashin said silkily knowing the affect his name would have. He wasn't dissappointed, Draco's eyes went wide as it dawned on him who he was talking to. Draco was about to respond to him when an older clone of the boy with long hair walked through the door. The man gave Jashin a cold calculating look and Jashin just pasted a serene smile on his face while letting his power dance within his eyes.

"Come Draco we must be going now." The man snapped his eyes never leaving Jashin's. as they left Jashin blought his hand to his mouth and licked the blood his pointed nails had drawn reveling in the power influx it gave him as it established the link with his victim.

A block away Draco gave a shiver as he rubbed the spot where Harry's nails had accidentaly cut him, why did he feel like he had just escaped death itself.

Jashin was ushered up on to the stool and asked what he wanted. He asked for Acromantula Silk robes in standard black and a set of heavy duty cotton robes for potions with the standard protection charms. He also asked for heating and cooling charms to be placed on his silk robes. He had the robes cut so that they flared out along his waistline and fluttered lightly behind him. The assistant measured and pinned the robes taking every opportunity to brush lightly against him. Jashin amused himself by staring at her whenever her back was turned driving her crazy. When he finally left he almost laughed out loud when she pouted after him. He flashed her a winning smile and smirked when her crimson flush returned.

He ran into two interesting characters on the way back to the Leaky Cauldron quite literally. They bumped into him trying to sneak back from Knockturn Alley. He turned smoothly and offered his hand to the downed twin.

"Hello did you have a nice trip?" he asked smoothly earning a bark of laughter from the other one. The redhead on the ground grabbed the proffered hand and pulled himself up.

"Sure did mate got to see the world in one go, didn't expect to run into a mountain on the return voyage though." T1 said dusting himself off. Jashin let out a genuine smile.

"Yes those mountains do tend to jump in the way at the least opportune times don't they?" he mused carrying on the random conversation.

"That they do." T2 agreed sizing Jashin up. "Well your certainly scary looking."

"I do tend to have a bit of a flair for the dramatic I suppose." Jashin said trying and failing to be modest.

"A bit I think you went and poached a whole theatre troupe mate." T1 said eyeing him.

"You know Gred we forgot to introduce ourself."

"Quite right we did Forge old chap."

They turned to Jashin and bowed deeply offering grins that reminded Jashin of the cheshire cat.

"Hello my dear fellow and allow me to say it is my greatest honor to introduce myself I am the better looking brother Gred."

"And I am Forge, the handsomer one. We are purveyors of chaos and pranksters extraordinare."

Jashin smiled at their antics.

"So your names are Fred and George, do I have that right?"

The twins turned to each other,

"You hear that Fred? He is definitely on to us." George stage whispered.

"So quickly too, a smart cookie this one is." Fred whispered back.

They turned back to Jashin, who was grinning unabashedly.

"So whom do we have the honor of addressing good fellow." They asked in unison.

Jashin tilted his head to the side and thought for a moment.

"I like to go by my self made name of Jashin Rivieros Sakamoto, however you would most likely recognize me by mey given name of Harry Potter." Jashin said holding out his hand.

"Holy Shit are you really?" Fred asked shaking Jashin's hand. Unlike with Draco Jashin didn't squeeze, he had found two people he was going to get along with very very well.

"Last time I had an ineritance test done I was, I don't think that my body was taken over anytime since then." Jashin responded with a grin.

The twins smiled at the joke.

"Seriously though you look nothing like how you are purported to look." Fred said evenly.

"Well I guess the masses are in for a surprise then aren't they." Jashin said airily waving his hand.

"So why do you call yourself Jashin then?" George asked.

"Why do you call yourselves Gred and Forge?" Jashin fired back. The twins glanced at each other before responding.

"Touche."

"Seriously though it's a mask, I don't like my fame when it reminds me of the worst day of my life. The whole Boy-Who-Lived gimmick is rubish anyway, who constantly want's to be reminded of the worst day in their life."

(Somewhere in Konoha a duck butt haired boy sneezed as he was sneaking away from a mob of Fan girls. The last thing on his mind as they swung back around in his direction was Oh Fuck! "Sasuke- Sama!" they squealed as he ran. The chase was on.)

Jashin felt a slight blip in his power and knew that he had screwed somebody somewhere over good. He smiled wryly giving himself a mental pat on the back as he walked with the twins. They noticed his smug smile but shrugged it off.

"So which would you prefer us to call you?" they inquired.

"I'll leave that up to you but in public it is best to call me by my real name, I only give my prefered name to my friends so I ask that you keep it to yourselves please."

Jashin said seriously. The twins agreed, they looked up as the bells chimed the hour. Saying their goodbyes they hurried off waving to Jashin.

"You know George, ickle Gin-Gin is going to be soooo jealous when we tell mum who we met today." Fred said as they walked into the pub.

Jashin watched them go before heading to Ollivanders for a wand holster.

The chime above the door tinkled softly as the door closed behind him. He could feel the hum of magic in the air it was so thick.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would see you, but you already have a bonded partner don't you." Ollivander said coming forth from the gloom of the shop.

Jashin narrowed his eyes at the man as he watched energy seem to shift over the small hunched frame..

"Who are you really? Your not nearly that old in reality." He said tensing.

Ollivander eyed him curiously for a minute before smiling.

"Very astute young man, it has been many years since somebody has recognized the fact that I am not who I say I am. Many years since the knowledge about chakra was lost to the depths of the sea. I think the last wizard to realize it was Merlin." Ollivander said tapping his chin.

"Very well then I shall humor you child." He dropped his henge. In his place stood a man Jashin had only heard of in story books and Mythology. In his place stood Loki Laufeyson.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GODS YOUR REAL!" he swore, his eyes wide. Loki grinned and reassumed his henge as a bumbling old man.

"I am real little wizard, very real." He assured Jashin.

"You're my hero, you've been my hero ever since I've learned of you." Jashin said in awe.

"You are quite unique yourself little God-Wizard. The wefts of fate will carry you far little Jashin. Now I believe you came here with a purpose?" Ollivander said still smiling his secretive little smile.

Jashin sobered quickly and nodded.

"I need a wand holster for my wand." Jashin said presenting the true elder wand. The bone white shaft of aged elder wood glinted in the dim light.

"Ahhh, yes the famed deathstick, I remember when I made this years ago under the guise of death. Made from Elder wood, a hair from my own head and a drop of my blood. Fun times they were, do you have the other two?" Ollivander/ Loki asked.

Jashin nodded, "I had to recall them when the wand chose me in the vault." He said.

"I see, you shall have to bring them sometime I should like to cast my eyes upon my creations once more, I find it hilarious that the fake is currently in Dumbledore's hand. I made that when Cadamus secreted the real wand away, if only to promote it's legend." He gave Jashin a smile.

"Now little God-Wizard, your wand holster and a gift from me to aid you in your quest. My time of tricks is past but yours is just beginning. I bequeath to you my knowledge of the old ways of magic and chakra, and the nature of seals. In return I ask that you undertake a quest, your charge is to tear down the faltering powers and build anew we are stagnating and magic is dying along with my very essence. You need to stabilize not just this world but the world of chakra as well. You may choose seven people to become your lieutenants, the rest have to choose on their own. Do you accept?"

Jashin thought about it for a minute before smiling.

"I do!"

A bright flash and a rope of magic bound them together.

"So Mote it be." Ollivander/ Loki intoned. The bond dissolved and Jashin felt something burning onto his chest. Ollivander held out a set of silver bracers.

"My old set, there is a wand holster set in the metal for when I walked among the mortals. Wear them well little God-Wizard."

Jashin took them recognizing the dismissal for what it was. He went to pull out money but the god in disguise just shook his head and shooed him off. He walked in a daze back to his house, where he sat staring at the bracers in his hands for the next several hours his mind racing.

The remaining month passed quickly for Jashin, he made arrangements for Thomas to take care of Orochi his snake. Orochi when he had been bought had origionally thought he was a ball python, it wasn't until several months later that they realized he was a Japanese White Naga. A rare type of basilisk that could assume a human form as it grew older. They found out quite by accident when he killed a rabbit just by looking at it. He had paid the goblins handsomely for a ring that had enchantments on it to render Orochi's gaze nullified. Thomas while wary at first soon warmed up to Orochi and they got along greatly now.

He also met Fred and George several times, therefore he found out about their penchant for creating ingenious chaos inducing pranks. He kept his promise and brought the cloak and stone to Loki who told him some very interesting stories about the Peverell brothers. Jashin enjoyed that the whole thing was an elaborate hoax. He was told what the stone was really for, how it was a focus stone for ritual magics. When rotated three times the stone only brought out shades of whomever you wanted to see and your own mind supplied what they said to you. Jashin laughed at that.

All to soon he was aboard the train headed to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thankful that he had paid his lease ahead of time.

Jashin lounged against the wall staring out at the passing scenery, he was dressed similar to when he ran into blondie in Diagon Alley. He used the knowledge given to him by Loki well, all of his things were in a storage seal that he had tatooed onto his wrist. The silver bracers fit him well and were so comfortable that they felt like a second skin to him. He wore the symbol of Jashin around his neck on a black and red rosary. He was currently amusing himself by listening to Hidan through the link as Hidan happily babbled on to somebody named Kisame.

The compartment door splid open and a bushy brown haired girl poked her head in. She eyed him disprovingly for a moment before speaking up.

"Hello have you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one?"

Jashin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What's the toads name?" he asked.

She pulled her head back for a moment before poking it back in again.

"Trevor."

Jashin lazily flicked his wand forward into his hand. Making a tight spiral and a tug with his wand he said.

"Accio Trevor the toad."

A few minutes and a loud croak later a toad floated into the compartment and into Jashin's hand. He presented it to her gawking face.

"Here you are one toad named Trevor." He said with flourish. A mousy brown haired boy darted in past the girls shellshocked form.

"Trevor! Thank you so much." The boy gushed pathetically, it was all Jashin could do not to roll his eyes in disgust.

"Your welcome, now try not to lose him again, get one of the upper years to conjur a Terrarrium for you to keep him in ok." The Mousey boy Neville nodded happily as he held Trevor close.

"How did you do that?! That spell wasn't in any of the first year books!" The girl suddenly exploded.

"I know it wasn't." Jashin said pointedly not answering her question.

She marched over to him and put her hand on her hips in an attempt to look stern. Jashins lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile at the pethetic attempt.

"How did you do it?" She demanded he stifled a sigh and decided to go with the smart ass approach.

"By magic." He answered simply, amusing himself as he watched her struggle with her emotions.

"That is obviously an upper year spell where did you learn it?" she demanded again.

"A book obviously." This time he couldn't keep the smile from his face as she growled in frustration.

"You are so infuriating, can't you give me a straight answer for once." She all but yelled in frustration. Jashin tilted his head and looked at her in amusement.

"I could but then it wouldn't nearly be as much fun." He quipped as she yelled her exhasperation, before stomping out muttering about infuriating boys. A few minutes later Fred and George stuck there heads in grinning from ear to ear.

"Oy Harry we were looking for you when we passed an angry young lady, we heard her muttering about how she would get back at a rather scary looking black haired youth. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" they asked alternating every few words. Jashin put a hand on his chest and scoffed.

"Och you wound me, I have done no such thing she must have been talking about the other handsome devil that is running around here." He declared dramatically shaking his head." They laughed and stepped into the compartment to sit down with him. A voice spoke up.

"Wait Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Neville spoke up in confusion looking back and forth between them.

Jashin nodded.

"That's me unfortunately." He said.

"You are quite different than I expected you to be honestly."Neville said as he sat down, "Thanks again for getting Trevor back for me."

Jashin looked over at the boy.

"The spell I used, it's the summoning spell. It takes very little energy to use just a lot of concentration. Learn it. It will be useful if Trevor ever decides to go on a walk about again."

Neville nodded sadly and Jashin narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Neville flushed and mumbled something and Jashin shook his head.

"Louder please I don't speak mumblese." The twins laughed at that. Nevile cleared his throat.

"I'm not very good at magic I'm practically a squib." He said, Jashin scrutinized him for a moment before off handedly commenting.

"That's funny you don't look like sushi."

Neville flushed and yelled.

"I said SQUIB not SQUID!" his magic creating a small breeze. Jashin smiled at the flustered boy.

"Well I don't see the problem then since you are clearly a wizard." Neville frowned at him for a moment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You created a breeze just now when you got angry, your accidental magic must be more subtle than others. It just means that you will be better at magics like Herbology, Potions and Healing. That's all."

Neville smiled tentatively.

"You really think so?" he asked shyly. Jashin gave an affirmative nod.

"I know so, you seem to have the patience that fits perfectly in those fields." Jashin said quietly.

"Just don't let Snape intimidate you and you'll be fine." Fred chimed in.

Neville just smiled.

An hour later the boys plus Lee Jordan who finally came wandering back got changed into their robes. Jashin and Neville split off from the twins and followed a half-giant named Hagrid to a set of small boats. They ended up sharing a boat with an Italian boy named Blaise and a girl named Susan. After the awe inspiring sight of Hogwarts lit up like a christmas tree. They made their way across the lawn and were presented to a stern woman by the name of McGonagall. She explained about the houses and Jashin smiled he knew where he wanted to go to make waves. Finally after some surprise ghosts later. The doors to the great hall finally opened. The Sorting had begun.

A.N. That's the next chapter. After the rather warm welcome my last chapter received, I decided to be really nice and post the next one. Just a little incentive for my readers. The more reviews I receive the more motivated I am to write, which results in longer chapters and sooner updates and well you get the picture. Love you all. Please R&R. Ta!


	3. Hierarchy of the Snakes

**Announcements, Announcements, ANNOOOUNCEMENTS! What a horrible death to die. What a horrible death to die, WHAT A HORRIBLE DEATH TO BE TALKED TO DEATH, What a horrible death to die. Announcements, Announcements, ANNOOOUNCEMENTS! **

**Ok now that that's out of my system onto the actual news…**

**For those interested I have actually drawn a decent picture depicting what Jashin looks like around 20 yrs old or so… you may find the link at the bottom of this chapter.**

**To those who reviewed thank you I adore reviews as long as they are constructive and not degrading. So please don't hesitate on account of wondering whether I am going to be offended, I promise you unless it is an out right flame I'm not. So now onto the chappie my lovelies…**

**Hierarchy of the Snakes, The start of the term**

Jashin and the others were herded into the decadent looking hall. It was quite large and extravegant. Jashin rolled his eyes, he might like dramatics but this was over done it almost looked gaudy to him. It was a show of power used to suck the over eager minds of impressionable youth into the fold. It disgusted him, the hat in the front of the hall finished its ridiculous song and the aforementioned Professor McGonagall opened an official looking scroll and began to read off names. Jashin got about as far as hearing that Susan Bones was sorted into Hufflepuff before his mind tuned everything out only paying enough attention to respond to his _name_. He really hated his birth name ugh. About twenty minutes later his name was finally called.

"HARRY POTTER!" came McGonagalls clear voice. Almost immeadiately there was silence before the student body broke out in excited whispers as Jashin stepped forward determindly trying not to roll his eyes and sigh in disgust.

"Potter did she say Potter?"

"Oh my god he is gorgeous."

"THE Harry Potter?'

These were just some of the things Jashin picked up as he glided down the aisle between the tables. He received the hat from McGonagall and stuck it on his head waiting for the inevitable.

'_Well now you're an interesting one aren't you Mr. Sakamoto?'a voice said in his mind._

"_Who the hell are you" Jashin responded sharply, his eyes narrowing unseen under the wide brim of the hat._

'_I am the sorting hat, baby godling, Fear not however, I cannot share with others what I learn here.' The hat said making Jashin relax slightly._

"_So where do you want to put me?" Jashin asked._

'_You would do well in all the houses, however I think due to your circumstances I believe I shall put you in __**SLYTHERIN!**_' the hat shouted rendering the hall silent. Jashin smirked thanking the hat as he removed it from his head and handed it back to the dumbfounded transfigurations Mistress. The Slytherin table broke out into cheers as he made his way over. He looked over at Gryffindor table and gave the twins a discreet thumbs up, they broke out into wide grins and turned back to their house mates.

Jashin sat down at the table and helped himself to some sweet potatoes and ham, pouring some water he started eating as he waited for some of the bolder snakes to approach him. It wasn't long that he had to wait as he was approached by Marcus Flint. He had a relatively unfriendly look in his eyes as he glared down at Jashin who sat staring back nonchalantly.

"Well Well what do we have here, a mudblood who actually had the gall to get sorted into our noble house." He sneered at Jashin who just grinned amusedly. Flint watched as Jashin idly picked up a knife in his hands twirling the sharp blade between his fingers expertly. Flint jumped slightly when quick as a snitch the blade flashed down laying open Jashins hand to the bone. Clean red blood spilled out over the table. Jashin looked idly at it, before looking back up.

"Well what do you know my blood is as red as yours is, I don't see any brown do you?" He said idly. Flint quickly shook his head rapidly losing color as Jashin licked his own blood from the knife.

"Well then I guess it's not muddy then is it?" Jashin asked grinning a slightly insane grin. Flint paled even further before turning to run to the bathroom to puke. Jashin looked at the rest of the now very pale faced students at Slytherin table.

"Any other smartass comments about my heritage or other supposed defficiency I have? Come on Anyone? Ok then." He pulled out his wand and used episkey on him self, before vanishing the mess. Almost immeadiately afterwards Severus swept over to them having noticed the blood and the commotion.

"What is going on over here?" he demanded sternly. "Why were you bleeding?"

Jashin just looked up at him blandly.

"Oh I accidentaly cut my hand sir, I wasn't paying attention when I was talking to Mr. Flint sir." He lied through his teeth earning a raised eyebrow in return.

"Very well, do you require a trip to the infirmary?" Severus asked evenly his hands clasped behind his back. Jashin shook his head.

"No sir I made sure to know at least the basic healing spells before I came to Hogwarts," he smiled a secretive little smile, "After all sir accidents do happen." Snape nodded.

"Take care Mr. Potter, that you don't have too many accidents then." He drew silkily before looking around at his other snakes.

"We don't want to see you end up in the hospital or even worse, dead." He murmured before walking away as Jashin smirked wildly.

'Oh It would never be me who ends up dead.' Jashin thought to himself as he reached his conciousness out along the link to Hidan before listening in on his dreams. Dinner finished quickly and Jashin was once again ushered along with the crowd, he disconnected from Hidan after sending his own positive emotions through the bond. They waited in the common room as Professor Snape addressed them on proper decourum and the rules of their house. During which Jashin lounged on the sofa looking for all the world like a mob boss listening unattentively to his minion. This in particular pissed Severus Snape off to no end as he developed a tick over his left eye. Finally he finished and swept out of the room leaving his snakes to unpack and sort themselves out.

Jashin stood up fluidly while mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. Everyone in his immeadiate vicinity took a collective step back after the display they saw at dinner. He smirked and floated silently to the dorm room moving fluidly as a wraith. He heard the titters of the rumor mill begin as soon as he rounded the corner. He entered the first years dormitory and found his bed quickly enough, he shed the irritating robes and uniform for something much more comfortable. He felt a vague sense of unease be fore he realized to late that he had left the door open as he heard a loud squeal then a thump of somebody hitting the floor. He then made the mistake of turning around to look.

Girls were clustered in the doorway as well as a few boys, the majority of them had collective nosebleeds. Needless to say it looked like a blood bath in the slytherin boys dorm.

(Somewhere else Sasuke sat up in the middle of the night awake for no apparent reason, feeling vindicated. He smirked and turned over to go back to sleep.)

"Move it, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS…HOLY MOTHER OF MORGANA!" Blondie from Diagon Alley stepped over several downed bodies of girls and into the room.

"Yo Potter what the hell happened in here, it looks like the Dark lord tore through there." Draco said gesturing to the room. Jashin blinked,

"I just assumed they liked what they saw." He said simply.

"Liked what they saw, wha…" Draco finally took a good look at Jashin, "OH!..." he finished blushing slightly. Jashin nodded absently as he put on the tank top he normally wore after training. He shed his school pants and pulled on a pair of cargo shorts. Pulling out his wand he evanescoed the mess from the blood and began manuevering the unconcious bodies of the girls to their own dorm further down the hall. After twenty or so minutes the prefects came to signal for lights out and the rest of the boys finally trouped in. Jashin was upside down hanging from the railing of his four poster bed. He was doing crunches and that earned some odd looks from the rest of the guys.

"Really Potter, what are you doing?" Draco asked watching the spectacle with undisguised curiosity.

"Crunches, they are part of my wind down routine for the day." Jashin answered simply doing a final crunch before dropping to the floor to do push ups.

"What is a wind down routine?" Theodore Nott asked.

"A series of exercises that rid the body of the last vestiges of energy left over from the day." Jashin said as he worked through the hundred count for his push ups.

"Why do them though?" Draco followed up.

"So I can keep in shape. This is the minimal amount that I normally do. Besides I have to keep training if I want to earn my black belt, this coming summer." He said sitting up and wiping his brow, brushing loose strands of hair from his eyes.

"You are very weird Potter." Draco said with finality. Jashin smirked at him.

"Ah but normalacy is but a state of perception, I am my own normal thank you." He retorted earning a chuckle from the dark skinned Italian boy in the corner of the room. His name was Zabini if Jashin remembered correctly.

"You are quite the character Potter." Blaise chuckled as he pulled out his robes for the next day. Jashin gave him a slightly insane grin.

"Thank you, Zabini was it? I do try." He said to the boy earning a nod in return.

Jashin turned back to the Black Hawthorn framed bed and sank down into the soft mattress and silk sheets he closed his eyes and reached out along the link once again losing himself in the now very active mind of his follower.

Hidan was pissed he was currently in a fight with another presumedly undead ninja. The nin's name was Kakuzu he was a missing nin from Takigakure if the head band was any indication. Kakuzu was apparently after the 200,000 ryo bounty on Hidans head,

Hidan was currently struggling rather valiently against the older stronger nin. He dodged a lightning jutsu and swung in with his scythe catching kakuzu through the arm slicing it off. The man simply laughed and sent out a black entity with a mask for a face.

"You will have to do better than that in order to defeat me Scum." He laughed out making Hidan grit his teeth.

"YOU WILL MAKE AN EXCELLENT SACRIFICE FOR JASHIN-SAMA, ONCE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Hidan roared. Jashin smiled and pulled some of his own power along the line and sent it into Hidan giving him an energy boost from the small increment of power. Kakuzu who had sewn his arm back on watched impassively as Hidan battled his masks.

"Your no name god cannot help you here, I will have your head and I will get the money from collecting you." His face impassive behind his mask.

Jashin frowned at that comment. 'No name God am I? Well let's see how he takes my actual appearance?' he thought before drawing on more power through the link. Hidan jumped out of the way to safety.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU HEATHEN BASTARD YOU ARE NOT FIT TO EVEN UTTER HIS NAME!" Hidan yelled out beginning the sacrificial ritual.

Jashin was pleased by the influx of power it helped further his materialization into the world Hidan was in. Kakuzu stood stoicaly as Hidan began the ritual, he had run into Jashinist's before and had never seen hide nor hair of their god helping them as Hidan claimed. He watched as the ritual pickedup speed, Hidan's skin darkened to black as his boned were outlined with white. It was an impressive appearance, however it was what was going on behind Hidan that caught Kakuzu's attention. In the air above and slightly behind the cultist an image was forming at least he thought it was an image, until it moved.

It was the form of a man, he had pale white skin, emerald violet eyes and long black hair. He was wearing a cloak at his neck that fluttered with an unseen energy since there was no wind. In the center of his chest was the symbol of Jashin drawn in blackened skin with red and purple veins feeding it. He wore bracers seemingly of silver and from his neck a ruby and obsidian rosary hung. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen and looked down to find a gaping hole in his stomach. The apparition smiled insanely at him, as Hidan went on to carve him up even more. He sent out his wind heart to attack, the Jashinist only to lose it a second later as a crystal blade speared the mask having grown from the ground at an alarming rate. He looked towards the pair to see the unknowns hand outstretched with a rather admittingly scary smile on his face as he watched.

"I don't know who you are but this battle does not concern you!" Kakuzu said slightly angry.

"Oh but it does you see, Hidan here is my most faithful, it would be wrong of me to ignore such devotion." Came the silky reply. Hidan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jashin-Sama!" he breathed.

Jashin reached out from behind and ran his hands over Hidans wounds healing them. Even though he was in ritual form, he was surprised to see Kakuzu's stay open.

"So your Jashin? You certainly don't look like much." Kakuzu stated.

"Ah ah ah, never ever judge a book…" Jashin disappeared only to reappear behind Kakazu silently.

"_By it's cover!_" he hissed directly into Kakazu's ear before impaling him with a crystal scythe, destroying three more hearts in the process.

Kakuzu slumped forward coughing, his mask staining red with blood.

"THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T FUCKING BLASPHEME AGAINST JASHIN YOU ASSHOLE!"

Hidan shouted. Jashin looked on amused as his follower railed against his downed opponent.

Kakuzu struggled to his feet and shunshined off without a word prompting a round of explatives from Hidan that would make the heartiest sailor blush. Jashin floated over to him.

"Hidan…" Hidan shut up immeadiately and looked at Jashin who looked bemusedly back.

"Hidan I have a mission for you, I sense two people west of here who will be of use to our cause. You will receive an image of them and retrieve them, they are young enough to learn my way and will need a strong teacher. I shall provide for you 6accommodations for the time being until I can come and take up my mantle. Do you understand?" Jashin asked smirking, Hidan nodded silently drinking in the presence of his chosen god.

"Very good Hidan I shall pass on the images when I deem fit, for now start moving westward." Hidan nodded again as Jashin faded from sight before taking off towards Konoha.

~3 months later~

Naruto was running for his life, the angry mob had chased him from the village this time. He could here the angry shouts of the villagers behind him as he tore through the woods. He clutched a scroll close to his body he had found it today when he was forced to clean the Hokage's tower after another prank. It was a big scroll with his name on it easily the size that he was. He had snuck it out of the tower by hiding it in a garbage bag before fishing it out again once he was outside. It was then that he had been blindsided by the frenzied crowd. He dodged and wove through the trees as only a child could do before running smack dab into a person who was carrying a squirming bag, knocking the man clean out. Naruto sat up and groaned from where he had fallen picking up his scroll and watched as a young girl kicked her way free from the bag.

He recognized her as Hyuuga Hinata from the academy, sure she was a little shy but she seemed nice enough.

"Naruto –Kun? Why are you here?" she asked blinking at him.

"The villagers were chasing me again." He said lowering his head. "What happened to you? Who is this man?" He asked pointing at the fallen man.

Hinata scowled, "He is apparently the ambassador from Kumo, he kidnapped me tonight."

Just then several shouts rang out and Naruto panicked.

"Their catching up, RUN!" he said jumping up before pulling Hinata along with him. The two ran off into the night unaware of the god who had his eye on them.

The two children sat sometime later in the mouth of a hidden cave.

"Why were they chasing you Naruto- kun? Did you play another prank again?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed.

"No it wasn't a prank, do you remember what they talked about last week in the academy?" Naruto said softly. Hinata nodded.

"They were talking about the Yondaime's battle with Kyuubi and how the fox was killed." She said, "But what does that have to do with you?" she asked in curiosity.

"They lied to everyone, you can't kill a biju Hinata, they sealed it in me on the day I was born instead. I found out the other day when I overheard some of the older shinobi discussing it while they drank." Naruto said sadly hanging his head. Hinata was shocked but quickly shook it aside when she saw the fearful glance he sent her way. She did the only thing a kind hearted girl her age could do, she blindsided him with a hug. Naruto stiffened up at first contact, his mind blanked for a moment as he registered exactly what was going on. It was at that moment that they were interrupted by what would become the rest of their lives.

"Awwww ain't this fuckin cute, I have no clue what Jashin-Sama see in two runty little kids. Oh well his will is mine so come on you fucking brats." A voice from the back of the cave said. That snapped the two young children from their stupor as they whipped around to face the unknown voice.

"Who's there show yourself!" Naruto tried to growl.

Hidan stepped forward from the gloom of the cave a glowing crystal in his hand smiling wickedly.

"Hi yah snot nosed Gaki's my name is Hidan and from today onward you two are going to be my Jashin be damned disciples." The childrens screams sadly could not be heard.

Jashin was bored out of his skull, oh how he wished he could sacrifice these small minded fools for his cause, so very few were redeemable. The twins had been easily swayed from their cosy little corner. They had been shunned by the rest of their family due to their mischievous streak and wanted to make something of themselves. He had lured them in by offering them a carte blanche to pull as many pranks as they wanted with a running alibi if they helped him sway a few other to his side. Other than that classes were slow going, he was performing quite well with little effort. The others didn't seem to realize that intent was all that was needed to direct the flow of the magic. Everyone else seemed to be trying to force their magic to work. He sighed, the stupidity of people never ceased to amaze.

He lounged in the common room watching as the people around him worked on various assignments. He had finished his in History of Magic and was now people watching, cataloging habits and idioms of the general populous he was expected to live with. Draco who he had talked to last night was posturing and generally acting like a fluffed up peacock during mating season as he tried to win followers beyond his little troll duo. While amusing it did little for his standing. A girl named pansy Parkinson swooned over him trying in vain to get Draco's attention. His attention floated around the room picking out the only other boy in his year that interested him.

Blaise Zabini sat slumped over a foot long roll of parchment adamantly ignoring the others around him as he worked dutifully to finish his essay for transfiguration. He wrote fluidly with the ease of practice, struggling to keep his mind on the admitingly dull subject. Tucked away in the shadowy corner of the room he was sure he was out of everyone's line of sight until he felt the heavy weight of someone's attention settle upon him. He glanced up and around discreetly looking for the person who's attention was upon him. Brown eyes met striking green as his eyes locked with Potter who offered a secretive little smile before moving on letting his eyes roam the rest of the crowd. Blaise shuddered at an unexpected chill before turning back to his work.

Jashin locked eyes with the strategically placed Zabini and smiled before letting his eyes wander again. The boy was smarter than most remaining behind the scenes like he did. Very few people noticed the quiet ones, it was a shame really, the quiet ones are most often the most dangerous. He smirked inwardly as he received yet another influx of power that made his eyes glow eerily before the power settled. The seventh year who had locked eyes with him quickly turned away in submission, making Jashin grin. Hidan really did have good timing. He grew a small crystal in the palm of his hand and began to fiddle with it, passing the time.

Quirnious Quirrell hated his lot in life from when he was a teenager, as a mediocre student he had no real hopes at moving up in the world so he became a teacher. On the one time he decides to take a vacation he ends up returning possessed by the supposedly defeated Dark Lord. He absolutely loathed his lot in life and it was all that Potter Brats fault. On the other hand… or head as the case maybe.

Voldemort was immersed in contemplation, since the time he had joined himself to this pathetic shallow soul and husk of a man he had been eager to get back to Hogwarts. If only to destroy the now eleven year old infant that had cost him his body. He had tried using Legllimency on the boy in class but had always been rebuffed. It was obvious that the boy was an Occlumens, whenever he enter the boys mind he always encountered a wall of dense crystal that shielded him from intrusion. This peaked Voldemorts intrest, how was a boy that was supposedly raised by muggles able to become an accomplished occlumens at eleven. Even Voldemort himself wasn't as advanced at that age.

Then the boy was sorted into his old house completely throwing the staff for a loop. Severus was often heard complaining about that particularly sour note. It seemed as well that the boy had no problems in any of the classes it was almost as if they were too easy. The parallels he continued to draw between himself and Potter were very disconcerting he thought as he ushered his host to go to dinner.

Jashin glided quietly through the lower bowels of the school dungeons, every so often imbuing the stones with chakra so he could find his way back. He reached out with his senses and magic connecting with the castle around him. On a whim he opened the link between himself and his faithful, he was amusedly rewarded with a silent notion of WTF as the foreign energy flowed through Hidan. He sent his amusement along before pulling back out of the link and back to awareness as he felt someone approach. A rough hand found and grasped his wrist painfully sending a pleasureable shiver through his body. He found himself facing several of the Slytherin upper years glaring angrily at him. He smiled serenely in return.

"Hello, Walden, Flint, Warrington. Pleasant day is it not?" He said amusedly as his eyes flickered between them. Flint seemed slightly nervous as the others just growled threateningly.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Mudblood, it's time you learned your place in Slytherin House." Warrington growled cracking his knuckles which only served to amuse Jashin all the more.

"Oh and where pray tell is that then?" he asked calmly still smiling.

"On the Bottom!" Walden cried as he drew back his fist and threw the first punch letting Jashin go in the process. A mistake that Jashin capitalized on immediately as he disappeared in a soft swirl of smoke. Waldens punch met empty air as Jashin seemed to dematerialize in front of their eyes leaving only a small smoke cloud where he was, sending Walden pitching to the ground.

"You missed, how very clumsy." Came an amused lilt from behind them. The three older boys spun around to see Jashin Hanging upside down by his feet from the ceiling. They gaped at this unimaginable feat of magic staring blankly. Faster than they could blink Jashin fell placing his foot in Waldens face sending him to the ground in a dead faint. Jashin stood calmly hands in his pockets as the action dawned on the other two, they then proceeded to rush him with a cry of,

"You BASTARD!"

Jashin just grinned before spinning out of Warrington's way, tripping the otherboy making him faceplant into the wall knocking himself out. He ducked under Flints sloppy punch and drove his shoulder into the soft area just below Flint's ribs, sending the older Slytherin to lose his lunch all over the ground as he collapsed.

Jashin stood over the three downed boys and smiled down at the still heaving Flint.

"Let's do this again sometime shall we? It was quite entertaining." He said laughing at the horrified look on Flint's face. Jashin turned and whistled a tune as he walked away. In a darkened corner under the cover of a Disillusionment charm Severus Snape glared after Jashin's retreating form.

Jashin sat in his first Potions class deftly flicking his knife between his finers in a swift flash of silver as he observed the idiots around him. Every so often he would amuse himself by playing with the small link he had formed with Draco, pricking his fingers with the knife every time the boy went to cut various ingredients. Draco was glaring angrily at the knife in his hand that seemed to poke him at the most inopportune moments. Neville sat with Jashin deftly slicing away at the dried nettles they were going to add for their next step. Towards the end of their class as Neville and Jashin bottled the completed potion, a hissing sound broke the silence followed by copious amounts of black smoke emanating from the back corner of the room.

"WEASLEY, FINNIGAN!" Snape roared out swooping down in them like the devil himself. The acrid stench of Urine filled the room mingling with the noxious fumes of the ruined potion as Weasley pissed himself.

"POTTER! Get Finnigan to the hospital wing!" Professor Snape snapped out as Jashin turned in his bottle having packed up already. Jashin nodded silently as he pulled out his wand Levitating the moaning boy and grabbing his bag on the way out conducting the others motion with a flick of his wand. The other students stared at the feat of magic before Snape billowed around the classroom.

"Out, OUT!"

Jashin directed Finnigan to the hospital wing dropping the moaning boil covered boy on a hospital bed. He deposited the boys things before walking away with nary a word. Jashin stalked out of the H.W. and headed towards the Entrance of the school. On the way out he met his two main partners in crime performing wand work on the suits of armor.

"Hello Gred, Forge. Creating mayhem again are we?" he said startling the two redheads from their work. They spun quickly around to see Jashin's amused smirk looking back at them.

"Jashin, Hello,"

"How are you this fine day?" they said tagging out.

"I am quite fine on this most auspicious of days thank you. May I ask what you are doing?" he replied easily.

"We are trying to get the Armor to move but so far it is not working." Gred answered.

"I see, have you looked up the animation spell for toys? I'd use that with a timed spell for the movements you want them to do. All you need is in the library." Jashin answered having been to that particular haven of books over the past few days.

"Good Idea Jashin. Let's go Gred."

"Right you are Forge, TO THE LIBRARY!" Gred cried running off his brother hastening behind him. Jashin just smiled and headed to transfiguration.

McGonagall had them still working on how to change a match into a needle. Jashin was bored out of his skull. He had completed the assignment the first class so he was working on making the match into more difficult shapes. He grabbed two matches and proceeded to make them both into small fencing foils. He had them do battle on the desk as he watched the others around the room in boredom. Anything would be better than this, he thought as he sighed quietly wondering what Hidan was up to.

**AN.**

Soooo that's it for the third chapter. Heres the promised link to my illustration of Jashin.

art/Jashin-Sama-376277528

Please review.


	4. A Bloody Halloween

**A Bloody Halloween**

Hidan looked on in satisfaction at his two apprentices/disciples. At first they had been unwilling and a complete wreck, surprisingly though they flourished under his demanding training and harsh truths about the shinobi world. In the evenings they went back to Konoha and during the first part of the day they attended the academy. He had snuck into to watch his two little masterminds work their art. Both were gifted in deception. Hinata always acted timid and shy while Naruto was the complete opposite. Naruto always joined him directly after school and Hinata an hour after that since she had clan training. Outside of the village however their personalities one eightied. Naruto was quiet calm and calculating, he was a strategist at heart and was on par with anyone named Nara. Hinata was outspoken and cold to anyone not named Naruto or Hidan. Hidan had gone out and sought out several Uzumaki scrolls and relics for Naruto so he could learn of his clans history. Everything about his heritage had been kept from him, Hidan was disgusted even he wouldn't do that to a child.

~with Naruto~

10 year old Naruto Uzumaki was an interesting individual, aside from being the Kyuubi jinchurikki that is. He was a master of stealth and deception, a love for pranks and a predisposition for strategy that would match Skikaku Nara. Currently he was infiltrating Hokage tower in search of two things a clone technique he could use and any sign of his true heritage. Ever since Hidan had begun teaching both him self and Hinata, they had learned things that they had never thought possible. Hidan had gradually brought out their true personalities over the course of the last five years. Naruto paused in his reminiscing to look around the office. Pushing his chakra out he grinned when he felt several different Uzumaki style seals. That told him they were blood seals. He bit his thumb and swiped just enough blood on each seal while whispering kai. Five different safes opened up granting access. In two of them he found several scrolls with the name Mito Senju nee Uzumaki, another opened with the name Kushina Uzumaki, yet another possessed the deeds to several places, the land that was formally the village of the whirling tides, the Uzumaki mask shrine and finally but not least the Uzumaki compound that had been renamed as Namikaze. The last seal was the Yondaimes portrait, inside were the copies of his birth certificate and various holdings including three scrolls detailing his inheritance.

He sighed and quickly made duplicates of each thing with a special seal he had learned from one of the scrolls Hidan had exhumed from one of the various graves he had robbed. Placing the copies back in the correct safes he closed them again reactivating the seals with a bit of his chakra. Working quickly he sealed all of the documents away in a special tattoo on the inside of his wrist. Unsealing his normal equipment he began his prank on the Hokage completely forgetting the clone technique.

~With Hinata~

Hinata dressed quickly in dark clothing, directly opposite of what her normal day wear was. She slid to the widow and eased it open before escaping into the open night air. Using the wall walking she learned from Hidan-Sensei she crossed the space silently between the compounds outer wall and her room. Ever since the day she had been kidnapped, she had grown. Not that she would show it of course, her clan didn't need to know what she really thought of their teachings. Her hatered for her clan though only extended to the main Branch and her Cousin Neji. Her little sister wasn't even safe seeing that she took delight in beating the crap out of her older sister every time they sparred. Hanabi's diary was full of wonderful dirty little secrets like that.

Hinata ran all the way to her secret training ground and started to move through the dancers Kata that her mother had used. A kata that was forbidden to her, that she had pilfered from her fathers room along with many of her mothers effects. She stowed them away in her Sensei's cavern, hidden so that only she may ever find them. Her best friend Naruto was the only person who could undo the protections anyway and that was for the best since he made them in the first place. She twirled out of the way of an imaginary enemy two sticks in her hands like small sickles, while Naruto was better with a Kusari-Gama and long range techniques, Hinata was deadly up close. She likened herself to a pit viper hiding behind the visage of a dove.

Severus Snape had quite the conundrum, on one hand he had the Potter brat, whom he surprisingly enough genuinely liked. On the other hand was himself and all the current problems he faced, they came in four forms. His reputation, Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and the Slytherin population. When he had watch the ease at which Potter used to take down one Seventh year and two Fifth years he had been shaken badly. It was obvious from the first interaction at the sorting and this encounter just now that the boy was Dangerous, with a capital D. If the rest were various garden snakes then Potter was a damned Asp. He needed to be handled with care. Severus continued to pace well into the night in his office unaware of the two bright amused green eyes that watched him briefly from the door.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office feeling very well his 127 years of age. How had all of his plans derailed so quickly. He was sure Harry was going to come to school downtrodden and malleable, instead he was faced with a cunning and self assured young prodigy. Nothing Albus did stuck, not compulsion, not obliviates hell not even Imperious worked on the boy. His mind was nigh impenetrable, a bloody sodding wall had been erected around it, and if Albus moved to touch it to gain entry the damnable thing slid around him like it was intangible. It was infuriating, he was supposed to be in Gryffindor damn it. It reminded him to closely of another prodigy he had taught long ago.

_Flash Back No Jutsu_

_Albus walked into the staff room and sat down to start the first term meeting._

"_Hello everyone how are the students settling in?" he asked the rest of his staff._

"_Gryffindor House is faring well but Ronald Weasley could be doing a lot better, he has been ostracized from his year mates for his appalling lack of manners, even Fred and George act better than he._" _Minerva spoke._

_Dumbledore nodded and looked at Fillius next._

"_My Ravenclaws are settling in nicely they have already started forming study groups designated around peoples strengths." He said bouncing slightly, Albus moved onto Ponoma who was taking a sip of her tea._

"_My little Badgers are all adjusting well, they are seeking help when they need it. Several have formed alliances with those outside of their house that they feel could help them best." She spoke simply before going back to her tea, Albus turned and affixed his gaze to the man whom he jokingly referred to as his problem child, Severus Snape gave him a withering glare before speaking softly._

"_My snakes are doing just fine, the politics in my house are already underway as the new arrivals start to seek approval from the older students. Draco Malfoy is particularly vocal in this." He said before Albus spoke up eyes twinkling._

"_And what of Mr. Potter, how is he faring in the snake den?"_

_Severus sneered at him._

"_Potter!" he spat, "Has been a thorn in my side, he is not adhering at all to the traditions and customs, it is like he enjoys the chaos he is causing the rest of my students. Every time I see him he seems to be amused at something, he is just as arrogant as his blasted father!" Severus spat out not really voicing his true thoughts and concerns. Albus nodded smiling lightly and dismissed everyone for that night._

_Flashback No Jutsu KAI!_

Jashin sat down across from the object of his interest for a while now, Zabini was cool and calculating watching everything. He seemed to have an interesting sadistic streak if what Jashin saw was correct as well. Zabini seemed to take particular delight in Hexing students in the back if they got on his nerves. The object of his attention currently had his head stuck in a book, conveniently seeming to ignore Jashin's existence.

"Hello" he greeted amiably to the quiet boy.

"Good day Potter." Zabini returned.

They settled into a companionable silence for a while as they discreetly observed each other.

"You are quite the mystery did you know that Potter?" Zabini finally spoke after an understanding bout of silence. Jashin adopted his normal amused expression at the line of conversation.

"Oh and why may I ask is that?" he responded teasingly setting out his hooks, Zabini quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Lets just say a rumor has made its way down the ranks that you have some very interesting techniques to defy gravity. Of course this has nothing to do with your masochistic tendencies or interesting ability to disable two fifth years and a seventh year without drawing your wand at anytime." Blaise stated putting aside his book.

"Of course this is all conjecture at this point and no one really believes it, for the most part that is."

"Are you saying that you believe I have all these wonderful abilities?" Jashin asked smiling easily as he locked green eyes with brown offering the information as bait.

"I am how do you say… Un-decided, at this moment in time. I believe you are hiding things that much is obvious. However what has been described borders on fantastical even for magic." Blaise finished as Jashin's smile gained a manic tint to it his eyes alight with power before he spoke one sentence providing his lure.

"How would you like to find out?"

Zabini nodded, Hook set.

Fish caught.

October 31st :

Jashin sauntered down the hallway away from the feast, All hallows eve was his cursed day. It was the day he lost everything that he was originally meant to be. That was not to say that he did not like who he has become, but even semi immortal children miss their parents. Really it was only natural. He idly noticed that his defense professor had passed him smirking, obviously on the way to the great hall as he turned the corner headed down to the abandoned ritual room he had found. It was no longer in use but it was perfect to light a few candles in to mourn for the dead. He walked along the deserted corridors retracing his steps from several days back and entered the small room.

Pulling the candles and a small loaf of bread and vial of wine he started setting up the small ritual circle. He placed the candles at the cardinal points, two blue at north and south a white at east and black at west. He placed the loaf of bread in the center with the wine and lit the candle in order according to the cardinal runes on the floor.

The fire flared upwards before turning inwards and consuming the offered items, as he said a small prayer in honor of his parents. A feeling of peace washed over him as the candles snuffed out that is until the door was smashed down.

Jashin was up and moving quickly scuffing the ritual circle and summoning his wand from his holster. Ducking into the room was a half grown mountain troll who seemed intent on him. He frowned as he remembered the smirk n Quirrells face earlier. He had a hunch that he was behind this somehow. He put away his wand knowing that it would be useless in this situation. Instead he opened the link between himself and Hidan as far as it could go and conjured his crystal scythe. They were in a ritual room and he was definitely going to use it.

The troll growled at him and lifted its arm to swing its club, Jashin dove to the right swinging his scythe laying open the trolls thick skin throwing up an extremely powerful silencing spell as he rolled. The troll roared in pain as Jashin got up and licked the blood off his scythe. The troll smashed at him again with its club as he disappeared leaving a log in his place. The trolls side split open with a spray of blood causing it to scream. By now Jashin's skin had turned black as power surged through him like boiling lava. He drew the ritual circle and conjured a pike made out of black crystal. He stood facing the troll with an eerie smirk on his face, before he plunged the pike through his leg. The troll howled as the equivalent of the wound appeared on it, blood splashing everywhere. He wrenched the pike out and drove it through his stomach spilling his intestines everywhere. Glowing in a sickeningly green nimbus as the power derived from the trolls life force joined his own. He remade the pike into a blade slitting his neck as he watched the gruesome scene in front of him play mimic.

A laugh bubbled from his lips becoming more insane every minute as he immersed himself in it feeling a flood of the excess drain down the connection and into a secondary one. Finally he formed the crystal in his hands into a smaller pike and shoved it straight through his own heart and watched as the troll fell over stone dead. Removing the pike as the nimbus of power surrounded and healed him completely. He stepped over the body of the troll evanescoing the mess from his robes and body. He spared a glance at the body before letting out an insane cackle walking away scourgifying to floor as he did.

It was almost midnight on October 10th in the elemental nations, Naruto had spent the night with Hidan preparing the ritual to pledge himself to Jashin. Just as they started the link to Hidan snapped open allowing a flood of power to flow into him. Immediately he started the ritual allowing the excess power to drain into his disciple. Naruto screamed as the foreign energy flooded through him, he barely felt Hidan cut the runes needed into his forehead, chest and back. His body took on a black color as his hair lengthened, his whisker marks stood out glowing red with power. The fox sleeping inside his body snapped awake at the invading energy and tried to retaliate but found itself bound and muzzled as changes were made to his hosts body. A figure formed from the energy and spoke a single sentence to the ancient being.

"I will be back and we will talk." The figure promised with an amused smile at the snarling fox. Conjuring a doorway the figure left as the energy finally died down.

Naruto lay unconscious as the changes happened, Hidan done with the conversion ritual sat praying to his chosen god sending his undying passion and thanks to Jashin. The ritual was a success, he meditated and was immediately pulled along the link.

Jashin slipped into the common room relatively unseen with only two pairs of eyes on him. One set brown the other set onyx. Making his way to his room he promptly discarded his clothes and lay down on his bed as the last vestiges of the energy high settled. In the common room Severus and Blaise were unsure what to make of the secretive Potter. Severus's thoughts churned in his head, he had felt a shift in the wards around the lower dungeons that had not been checked yet and no sign of the troll was seen on the upper floors. He slipped out of the Slytherin Common Room and walked quickly using a point me spell for the troll. He was quickly led to the corpse and what he saw almost made him lose what little dinner he had had.

The mangled corpse lay on the floor beside a strange symbol on the ground, his thoughts again turned to Potter returning late. However there was absolutely no way in hell Potter could have done this, hell he didn't even think that Walden Macnair could be this nasty. Still he had a very uneasy feeling that Potter was behind this.

Hidan found himself in a dome of crystal, he was standing on a field with a pond and a fountain in the center. In stone upon the ground were two Symbols, one he was familiar with the other not so much. Both had crytal panes holding back two boiling pools of energy. So being the articulate man that he was he voiced his thoughts.

"Where in the Fuck is this?"

A.N. yes this is a shorter chapter, but I had to get it out. The next will be longer I hope. Please review.


	5. Curiosity Almost Kills the Snake,Go Fish

**Review corner:**

**Miapia:** Congratulations for being the first person to figure it out and ask, yes yes he is. I wondered if anyone had caught on to that.

**King Dark:** I know my chapters are fraught with spelling mistakes, the one with immediately will most likely pop up more than once. Generally I write these chapters at three in the morning when I wake up from random inspiring dreams.

And for those Assholes who can't even be bothered to submit their negative review under their own names. **Bite me! ****If you think you can do a better job be my guest, write your own damned stories, I write these chapters late at night because I actually have a life! I don't care for flames. I'm not getting paid for this so it's never ever going to be my best work!**

To those of you who are loyal fans I give you each a cookie. =^.^=. Thank you.

**Curiosity Almost Kills the Snake, Go Fish**

Hidan wandered over to the familiar symbol of Jashin on the ground and sat down upon the crystal panes. The only idea he could come up with was that he had somehow wandered into Lord Jashin's realm. He reached out idly and touched a finger to the water and was taken completely off guard as it sucked him in. He found himself in a house watching as a small black haired boy was being beaten, the world around him in shades of grey. He could not understand the words spoken but the boys reaction told him enough when he burst into tears. Hidan swung his scythe hoping to cut the fat bastard in half but found himself to be intangible to touch. He watched helplessly in rage as the fat bastard whipped the boy with a belt before throwing him in a cupboard.

The memory shifted as he watched the same boy run through the streets of the strangest place he had ever seen. Tall buildings loomed on the horizen, the boy held out his hand and bits of paper and coin floated to him. Hidan assumed this was money. He watched as the boy stashed the money away before looking for a place to eat. The memory shifted again, this time the boy seemed to be in a dojo. He watched as the boy pushed his already weary body through different Kata's making a great effort to still remain standing. The boy finished and bowed to the instructer before going and pulling out cleaning supplies from the cabinet. He then proceeded to push himself further by cleaning the Dojo.

"Enjoying yourself Hidan?" Came a soft lilt from behind him. Hidan spun scythe raised to impale whomever had snuck up on him. He swung without seeing only to be stopped by a crystal scythe held by the same boy in those images.

"Your him, your that boy." Hidan breathed as he calmed himself.

"Yes that is me, it is unfortunate that you would stumble upon my memories like this. It is of no real consequence however." The dark haired boy said simply as his scythe vanished.

"Come now, we need to go to the outer barrier." The boy said offering his hand. Hidan grasped it knowing it was the only way to leave the memory pool. They drifted upwards until they came out into the field Hidan had originally found.

"So I assume you were accidentally pulled through the link into my mind weren't you." The boy asked.

Hidan frowned and nodded.

"I don't know how the fuck it happened though, One minute I'm offering a prayer to Jashin-Sama and the next I'm here." His frown deepened as he saw the boy smile.

"What's so amusing you damned runt." He growled out.

"Hidan you already know me albeit in another form, who is the only person who is connected to you?" The boy said his form shifting and changing. Hidan nearly fainted when the boys form settled again.

"J-Ja-Jashin- Sama!" he stuttered out thrown totally off guard.

Jashin nodded as he watched his loyal follower prostrate himself on the ground and sighed.

"Hidan that's not needed, please remove yourself from the ground." He said exhasperated. Hidan got up swiftly.

"How are your disciples coming along?" Jashin asked cutting off yet another apology from Hidan.

"They have exceeded my expectations, growing from snot nosed Gaki's into wonderful shinobi. Blonde Gaki went through your ritual successfully, but until he makes his first sacrifice I know it won't open." Hidan said smiling slightly.

"Would you mind if I asked about…" Hidan trailed off motioning vaguely to the pond.

"My memories, you may." Jashin said smiling.

"You're a God, exactly how do you have memories of being mortal?" Hidan said puzzled. Jashin laughed.

"Hidan to put it simply, you made me into a God. On my fifth birthday I wished for a friend, I am what my world calls a wizard. Much like your worlds chakra it can do extraordinary things. The first time you performed a ritual, you pushed enough chakra into it that my magic was able to connect to you creating a stable link that allows me to commune and feed you energy. You literally gave me a piece of your soul for safe keeping." Jashin said allowing the soul fragment to materialize into view. Hidan looked at the chibi version of himself that was tied to their link and the chakra core before turning back to Jashin.

"Well, you learn something new everyday, ain't that fucking interesting."

"It's about time you go back now Hidan, Naruto is awake." Jashin said tapping Hidan on the head making him flow back along the link as bright green eyes stared after.

Back in the land of fire Hidan's body suddenly stiffened before his violet eyes blinked open. He groaned softly forcing aching muscles stiff from sitting in one position to move. A small movement off to the side caused him to look at his disciple. Naruto had awoken with his eyes glowing green violet as red and yellow tried to simultaneously bleed into them. It was a rather effective fear motivator, Hidan had to admit.

"Hey Gaki get up you need to make your first sacrifice soon. Get your weapon dumbass." Hidan said getting up and kicking Naruto in the ribs to get him up. Slowly Naruto got to his feet, his hair had gone a bright blood red not unlike how Hidan's own changed all those years ago setting him apart from the others in the temple. Naruto grinned ferally at Hidan bloodlust shining bright in his eyes.

"Now let's go find some mother fucking heathen to slaughter Gaki!" Hidan said taking off out of the cave. Back in Konoha the Kyuubi festival was in full swing, several people were malcontent though as they searched for Naruto to give him a yearly beating. They arrived at his apartment and broke in searching for the Kyuubi brat.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Random villager number 3 shouted as he tore apart the closet making sure to trash as much as he could.

"HE'S NOT HERE THAT'S FOR SURE!" R.V. number 1 shouted back searching the kitchen. 15 or so other random villagers stood idly about watching the ringleaders search for what should be a defenseless child. Suddenly behind them a dark chuckle arose, making them spin around in surprise. There in the doorway stood Naruto a very scary looking Naruto. However this did not register across their alchohol addled brains otherwise they might have thought better.

"THERE HE IS GET HIM!" another R.V. shouted as Naruto took off leading them strategically from the village into training ground 44 where Hidan lay in wait with a clearing prepared for their arrival and immanent death. Naruto stayed running at a higher than normal civilian's pace teasing the growing mob, keeping just out of their reach. He had purposely waited this late so that the Shinobi on duty would be to drunk or tired by now to truly notice anything out of the ordinary. He smirked darkly; tonight he would have his reckoning.

Anko Mitarashi was a special Jonin and the second biggest pariah of Konoha right behind the Uzumaki Gaki. This was due to her having been the beloved apprentice of the biggest traitor of Konoha, Orochimaru. Now Anko loved to party just as much as the next guy but even she knew enough to stay far away from the Kyuubi Fesival when it went full swing. So she did what she always did, and hid out in her favorite training ground away from the bastard villagers. Now point of fact, Anko was not really as loyal to the village as she portrayed, Sarutobi knew this and knew it was because of how she was treated and thus he didn't complain when a random villager or two went missing after they pissed her off sufficiently. The only reason she stuck around was because she knew that her bastard of a sensei would come back to Konoha eventually to annihilate it. Therefore it came a surprise to her when a mob of villagers chased a red headed boy into _her _forest, mainly because civilians were not allowed on the training grounds.

She took off after the mob sticking to the trees as she watched the boy lead them around some of the larger animal territories. This gave her the knowledge that the boy was leading them somewhere specific. Her suspicion was confirmed when the boy darted into a large clearing and stopped suddenly in the middle. A flash of silver indicated a thrown weapon meaning the boy had an accomplice. She stayed hidden watching as the mob grew to surround the boy. Some internal instinct told her to carefully watch what happened next.

"GOT TIRED OF RUNNING DID YOU YOU FUCKING FOX!" one of the villagers shouted to Naruto who just responded with an outright evil grin. Soon shouts of 'GET HIM! and KILL THE KYUUBI! filled the night air chasing away the stillness of the forest. A soft set of footsteps approached Anko from behind forcing her to turn and look. To her shock the Hyuuga heiress landed next to her wearing a Swallow mask from the festival, Hinata tilted the mask back revealing her face and a twisted parody of the sweet smile she normally wore.

"Hello Anko-san." Hinata greeted coolly, "I do hope you are here to watch and not to try and stop Naruto's initiation." She said with a hint of hidden steel in her words, Anko glance at her and noticed her Byakugan activate in a veiled threat. She shrugged turning back to watch what was going on below.

"I was just curious, couldn't really careless about the villagers, they were stupid enough to follow him onto a training ground, I can't help it if an _accident happens_." She said emphasizing the last two words, Hinata smiled her parody of a smile and watched quietly as her friend turned the villagers into minced meat.

Naruto was ready when the first villager rushed to attack him, a slash with his Kusari-gama felled him as Naruto laughed insanely feeling power rush through him. He had never felt this powerful in his life and that was from only killing one man. One by one they were overwhelmed as Naruto gave into his bloodlust loosing himself in the immersion of power. Finally he felt as if he collected enough blood and proceeded to start laughing loudly, it echoed across the clearing as he allowed his KI to leak permeating the surrounding air.

"**You fucking fools, it was bad enough that for the several years of my short life you tormented me, poison, beatings, skinnings, torture, starving me burning me. Well I would just like to say that I have had enough, tonight you will get your reckoning as I send you to judgement before my Lord. FEEL THE WRATH OF JASHIN FUCKERS! CURSE TECHNIQUE: DEATH CONTROLLING POSSESSED BLOOD! I WILL SEE YOU IN HELL!" **he yelled as he traced the ritual circle on the ground. Inky color washed over his skin outlining a skeleton however it was not human but a fox like skeleton that made him look more like the demon he housed. The villagers stood frozen in fear, some had dropped to the ground from the intensity of the KI. Up in the trees Anko shivered slightly in excitement as it washed over her.

Naruto pulled out a pike similar to Hidan's own and proceeded to stab it through his foot. His victims cried out in pain due to their link with him. Over and over he gouged and cut himself reveling in the screams of his tormentors, the power he received flooded through him and his link waking Jashin from the sleep he had fallen into.

In his dorm room Jashin snapped awake as a veritable flood of Power slammed through him. He immediately dove into his mind to assess the links. Hidan's was closed tightly but Naruto's was wide open like a burst dam, violet swirling energy pooled around Jashin a mix of chakra and Youki. Jashin felt the youki materialize and morph into a smaller version of the fox he had encountered in Naruto's mind.

"Hello Kyuubi." Jashin addressed the Kitsune.

"**HELLO LUNCH!"** the demon snarled launching itself at Jashin. A flash of red petrified the fox letting it fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Now that's not very nice, you should be more polite." Jashin quipped at the fox who was glaring daggers at him. finally the flow of chakra stopped signifying the end of the ritual, Jashin waited until the Youki had converged on its secondary body before feeding back the normal energy allotment he gave as a reward. He then turned to the stilled fox and smiled.

"Now Kyuubi, you and I are going to have a little talk, I think I shall introduce myself first, My name is Jashin."

Naruto was high as a fucking kite on the power he had used. It was bloody amazing, he had finally ended the ignorant heathens lives after torturing them for a good half hour or more, he was unsure exactly how long. He pulled the pike from his chest and dropped to the ground as he came down.

Hidan walked out of the woods to his disciple and smiled a shit eating grin.

"That was fucking awesome Gaki, So how did it feel to kill the fucking Heathens?" he asked.

"Fucking amazing, Hidan-senpai. I've never felt so powerful in my entire life." Naruto answered honestly laying on his back in the clearing bathed with blood. In the trees Anko was in awe as she saw the brutal slaughter, and it was only Hinata's deceivingly strong grip that stopped her from jumping down when the Gaki impaled himself through the heart. She was shaken when he pulled it out and the wounds closed on their own. She was at a loss as she tried to digest what just happened. Her love of bloodshed had kicked her libido into gear and she damned near fainted when a god of a man stepped from the woods. He had silver slicked back hair and violet eyes, he just screamed deadly approach with extreme caution. A triple bladed scythe lay on his back making her itch to try it out. She drooled slightly as she stared at him, therefore unaware that Hinata had seen this.

She was however made very aware when a sharp kick to her rear sent her tumbling from her perch in the branches cursing the entire way down. An amused Hinata covered her face again and dropped down with her before she approached the duo.

Hidan and Naruto went on high alert when they heard a soft thump followed by some very creative swearing. A figure crashed through the branches above them and they looked up to see a rather scantily clad woman falling from the trees to land spread eagled on the ground. They were about to attack when another figure landed next to them in a swallow mask, They watched as Hinata removed the mask and walked over to them. Hinata bowed to them both.

"Hello Naruto-san, Hidan-Senpai, please ignore Anko-san she is with me." Hinata said coolly as a pained grunt emanated from the downed Anko.

?

"Ow, Gaki. What the hell was that for?" Anko complained as she sat up holding her ribs where she caught a branch on the way down.

"You were drooling Anko." Hinata answered simply. Anko blushed as she remembered exactly what caused her to drool in the first place. Her eyes looking around as she sought Hidan out, her eyes locked with his and she blushed further before mumbling about disrespectful gaki's and how they didn't have to kick her from trees.

Hidan stood stiffly with his eyes narrowed on the newcomer, she wasn't that hard on the eyes but his devotion was to Lord Jashin first and all else second.

"Who the fuck are you, bitch?" he asked sharply as he observed her reaction.

Anko tensed as he addressed her, and got up swiftly.

"Mitarashi Anko at your service, special jonin of Konoha and Torture and Interogation specialist." She said rattling off her titles. Hidan nodded.

"What the fuck are you doing here then, Gaki and I scouted this place to make sure that it wasn't fucking in use. Give me one good reason I shouldn't sacrifice your bitch ass to Jashin right now." He said threateningly.

"Because your hot!" Anko said her mouth getting away from her.

CHIRP! CHIRP! CHIRP! Crickets called loudly as a heavy silence settled over the clearing.

SLAP! Hinata face palmed at the comment as a dumbfounded expression fell over Hidan's face.

"Of all the stupid, stupid things to say." She muttered as Hidan started to laugh.

Meanwhile Anko had wandered over to a tree and started to slam her head into it repeatedly.

"Why did I say that, what the hell is wrong with me. I finally meet a gorgeous guy and that's what I say when he threatens to kill me. Please whomever Jashin is strike me down now before I drown in my own stupidity." She mumbled as she abused her head.

Back with the others Hidan was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically. Of all the things the bitch could have said she blurted out the most honest thought in her head. It was rich. It had the unintended side effect of him not wanting to kill her immediately now. On the ground still recovering Naruto just sighed.

"Hidan-Sensei really needs to get laid." He muttered to no one.

Finally Hidan regained his composure enough to sit up and look at Anko who was nursing her newly bruised forehead as she sat next to a tree with a dent in the bark.

"Ok bitch I have to admit that was rich. I will have to say that is the first time I fucking threatened someone and got an honest answer in return. So in return I'm not going to sacrifice your soul to Jashin-sama." He said getting to his feet. Brushing off he looked at Anko who was eyeing him warily.

"What's the catch?" she asked in suspicion.

"You join us bitch, or I kill you where you stand." Hidan said with a smirk on his face. Anko contemplated her choice that wasn't really a choice at all before asking a question.

"Will joining you help me kill Orochimaru?" she asked.

"Your allowed to sacrifice anyone to lord Jashin, so if you want to kill that pedo-heathen be my fucking guest." He said simply. Anko grinned darkly extending her hand to him.

"Count me in." was her only answer as Hidan clasped her hand and pulled her up.

Jashin was having a very interesting conversation with a fox as they played a game of cards in his head.

"So essentially this Uchiha bastard forced you to attack Konoha when all you wanted to do was leave?" he asked for the fox to clarify. Kurama, kyuubi's name, nodded.

"**Yes, all I wanted was a chance to live freely again, ningens however are fundamentally forever ignorant of anything they perceive as different, it makes life difficult when one half wants to destroy you for the power you hold and the other wants to control you." **Kurama said sadly.

"I know what you mean, it's the same with me and this bloody dark lord business. Dark lord wants to destroy me, light lord wants to use me as a martyr for the sheeple. It never changes even when the ones caught in between are living cognizant beings of great power. Nobody can ever just ask our opinions." Jashin mused placing down a card.

"Got any threes?" he asked looking at the fox.

"**Go fish kami/ningen." **Kurama said flipping his tails idly.

A.N.

I released a speed story not long ago called A World Away. Please check it out. On that note here's another chapter as I iron out the plot. Please enjoy and as always R&R.

Check out my profile on deviant art for the latest pic from the story.

Sinclaire149 is my profile name pic is titled Disciples of the Mad God

I'm Out

Dyani 91


	6. Respect My Authority, As If!

**Welcome to Dyani's review corner. Where questions about the pocket dimension my mind resides in are answered.**

**Seriously now I have some replies people. Sit down Shut up and take a cookie.**

**hentai18ancilla**: Because Kurama is part of Naruto being intrinsically entwined with his being through the Shiki Fujin, yes he will have a small connection with Jashin. When Naruto gave up a piece of his soul a piece of Kurama's broke off with it. This will show up randomly through out the story through some very creative insults and interesting encounters.

**RandomAsRainbows: **As wonderful as that idea is, my computer is being stupid and won't resize the pictures properly. Therefore I just post them on D.A. to avoid the hassle. Thank you though.

**Treavellergirl:** Your right you should be very ashamed of yourself for bothering your neighbor. How dare you! … Oh who the fuck am I Kidding go-ahead laugh your ass off it only encourages me more. Thanks for reviewing.

**Demonsinger: **Sorry it took me a bit to reply to your review, thank you for the suggestions, you may just see them realized. The twins were already slated to join so keep an eye out. Thanks again.

**Noctisis Rrhagia: **I am planning on it thank you.

**Congratulations to anyone who realized that Sakamoto Jullietta is from Air Master. You have been elevated on a pedestal. Kudo's, to all the plebeians seriously that anime is awesome check it out.**

**Respect My Authority! As If! **

Severus Snape was many things, but he was not a fool. A bitter man, yes! A death eater spy, the youngest acclaimed potions master in a century, yes. A fool, never. Therefore he was always brought back to the immanent fact that his colleagues were at times the thing that he despised the most. They were fools.

He sneered as he stood with the others, it was a staff meeting and yet again he had to hear them wax philosophic about Potter! The boy unsettled him possibly even more so than the Dark Lord himself. Ever since the troll incident Severus had been watching the ever amused boy like a hawk. However he could never seem to catch the boy doing anything wrong. When he had brought his suspicions to Dumbledore the man had agreed telling Severus of what he had found in Harry's mind, an intangible barrier. That peaked Severus's interest because there is no way someone who was raised by muggles should be so advanced in occlumency. So he was charged with the rather unnerving task of breaking into Potter's mind. He sighed huffily as he waited for Albus to dismiss them. He had a baby snake to de-fang.

Finally they were dismissed and without a second word Severus stalked off to find his target. He refused to admit that he was going to mind rape the boy, he was just determining how much of a threat Potter was. Right? His resolve hardened. Right!

Sweeping into the common room he looked around for his target and found himself coming up empty. He turned to the closest of his snakes and veritably growled at the boy.

"Where's Potter?" he growled scaring the second year.

"Last I saw him he was down by the lake Sir!" the hapless second year yelped out ducking back. Severus growled before stalking back out. A few minutes later he was swooping out the front entrance in search of his elusive quarry. He didn't see Potter when he looked down on the lake. Taking out his wand he used a point me spell to guide him, it led him around the lake to a tributary stream.

Jashin was using a small secluded copse of trees to hide himself from general view as he practiced water walking, placing himself in a meditative state he was able to talk to Kurama and train himself.

"**Kami/Ningen the bats approaching, can I eat him?" **Kurama asked Jashin who was balancing on one foot.

"No Kurama, you can't I have a feeling he will be useful later. I will find you someone to eat however." He told the portion of the fox that resided in his brain.

"**Fine." **The demon fox chuffed laying its head down watching Jashin from where he lay. It had been a month since Halloween and Kurama's subsequent appearance. Jashin digging through Loki's knowledge of Chakra and Magic was able to put a spell together that allowed Kurama a physical form for small portions of time through out the day. Normally it would take almost an entire normal wizards reserves to do so, however with the influx of power from Hidan and Naruto's rituals he wasn't considered normal anymore.

"Come inside Kurama he's almost here I don't want to answer questions I don't have to." Jashin said reaching out his senses. Kurama huffed but did as asked anyway dissolving into energy and retreating into Jashin's body. Jashin stepped off the water and sat down on the shore pulling out a book making it seem like he was only there reading.

Severus found Potter sitting by the main tributary for the lake reading a potions manual. Next to him were several other books few of which he recognized off hand. Shaking his head he cleared away his extraneous thoughts.

"Potter!" he growled making Jashin blink lazily up at him.

"Hello sir. Do you need something?" Jashin asked his face perfectly blank.

"I have been looking all over for you boy, next time don't wander so far." Severus snapped his lack of patience getting the better of him.

"I apologize sir, I merely wished to have a place to read in peace." He said gesturing to the obviously muggle books. Severus glared down at the boy, Jashin smirked inwardly it really was fun to rile up his head of house.

"Well next time take your reading to the library or some other reasonable place that way I don't have to go traipsing through the woods looking for you." Severus snarled irritably. The hint of a smirk flashed over Jashin's face as he closed his book and set it down.

"I'm terribly sorry for your misfortune of having to hunt me down sir. Next time I shall sit on the astronomy tower instead." He said unable to suppress his grin. "That way you won't have to traipse as far… … sir." He added almost as an afterthought.

Severus saw the bait for what it was and blundered straight into it anyway, his temper having gotten out of hand. He seized Jashin by the front of his shirt pulling him up so their eyes met.

"Legllimens." He hissed diving deep into the boys mind.

"Check mate!" was the last thing he heard before he was immersed.

Severus found himself surrounded by blue wherever he looked, it was like a fine mist that moved out of the way when he reached out to touch it. He swam deeper every so often catching a glimmer of something out of the corner of his eye, apparitions that disappeared as he turned to look. He moved forward and suddenly found himself standing in ankle deep water it was tugging at him rather forcefully as he tried to step. He stumbled submersing himself the feeling of cold permeating his body, icy fear gripped his chest as he felt something try to grab hold of him jumping up right he ran. As he ran a noise started to fill the air, a dull roar that grew with every passing second. The water was more insistent now urging him forward making him tired. He finally came upon a structure, it looked like a broken gate. The roar was deafening now as the water threw spray in his face. His face showed terror as he realized that he was standing on the edge of a massive waterfall. He lunged for the gate clinging to it lest he fall.

'How the hell is this in Potter's mind.' He thought frantically looking around for an exit, he found nothing but that infernal blue mist. Nonsensical whispers filled his ears over the sound of the rushing waters further terrifying him. he watched as a pale essence of a man floated by smiling peacefully disappearing over the edge.

"You know you wizards are rather inconsiderate, forcing your way into a persons mind like this on a whim." A voice said startling Severus so bad he nearly pissed himself. He looked up to see a young man that looked about twenty years old hanging upside down in the air.

"Potter is that you?" Severus growled his anger returning to him.

"Who else would I be? Really Professor Snape I thought you to be smarter than that, you are in my mind after all." Jashin said with a lazy smirk.

"Let me out of here Potter or there will be consequences." Severus growled again hoping to intimadate his student.

"Are they worse than the consequences for using legillimency on a minor with out said minors given consent?" Jashin asked with a mischievous smirk. Severus glared up at him.

"You know I really don't think I will, after all it would be terrible manners to throw you out after you made all that effort to get in here really." Jashin said floating down to him.

"For the record though I don't like the headache it leaves me with afterwards."

Jashin mused looking at the glaring form of his professor.

"So what are you going to do keep me locked in your mind Potter. You will tire long before I will." Severus snorted still clinging to the gate. In truth he was starting to become rather fatigued , however his pride wouldn't let him show this. Jashin snorted.

"Not very likely with all due respect sir. The fact that you made it this far in shows that you have had to use far more magic than necessary, had you just done a surface scan you would have been blocked by the crystal wall and waylaid there indefinitely. However you threw way more power behind that assault than you probably would care to admit. I must say I'm impressed, I never thought you would breach as far as the river of death." Jashin said amicably as if he were talking about the whether.

"That is a very Cliché name Potter for a river with a waterfall." Severus snorted.

"That's what you think, sir. However I modeled this little defense after an interesting fantasy book series I read as a child. This river has nine precincts each more dangerous than the last, once you pass the final gate it will be to late for your magic to save you only I have the keys to get through the gates without problems. Nine gates, nine waterfalls. Do you want to take the chance?" Jashin grinned darkly.

Severus shuddered as he caught a glimpse of insanity in that grin, it was official the dark lord was nicer than Potter. He at least gave you a swift death via A.K.

"So professor let us get to the crux of the matter, I want to know why you decided to barge into my mind. I have a guess but I'd rather here it from you." Jashin said genially giving Severus a chance to speak. Severus however remained stubbornly silent.

"Very well, I have to guess then." Jashin said with a sigh before his grin turned feral.

"You and your master wish to know if I'm a threat, if I'm a rising dark lord due to my reclusive tendencies and being in your house. My uncanny ability to blend in makes it hard to catch me doing something out of the ordinary or wrong. Dumbledore wants to know if I am loyal and willing to be a slave forever shackled to the whims of the sheeple for them to put on a pedestal and martyr. On the other hand you have suspicions , you've caught glimpses of questionable actions, have listened to the rumors of witnessed the actions yourself. You see the darkness in me but you have not the evidence to bring it to light. That is why you are here is it not? To find out what I am hiding behind the face of a prodigy. To see if I'm like Voldemort when he was a boy?" Jashin grinned eerily a tendril of his power wrapping him in a sickly green nimbus.

Severus would never admit it but as he looked into Potter's eyes, he felt fear for the first time in a very, very long time and it utterly enthralled him. the boy in front of him was decidedly more deadly than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. It was awe inspiring.

"So are you?" Severus asked bluntly as his own mind told him to shut the hell up and get away fast. However for some odd reason deep within him a timid little lion roared defiantly fueling his stubbornness to over rule his judgement. Jashin seemed to sense this and broke out into a genuine smile.

"Yes professor, yes I am. However no harm shall come to anyone unless they provoke me first. I live by a strict live and let live policy, you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone, it's as simple as that. Anyone who breaks it however suffers the consequences. Depending on the danger represented those consequences can be dire!" Jashin finished darkly chuckling a strange echoing laugh.

"So the troll was you then?" Severus asked inwardly cursing his own stubbornness.

"Hmmmm," Jashin quirked an eyebrow, "Saw that did you, well yes I suppose it was. However it was not magic that I used if that is what you are thinking. Maybe some day you will see, but that day is not yet upon us." Jashin finished casting a strong silent compulsion on the Professor's mind.

"I believe it is time for you to leave here professor, it wouldn't do to have the students and staff wondering what you are doing all alone with a student at night in the woods." Jashin mused a small smirk gracing his aristocratic features.

Severus flushed at the insinuation.

"POTTER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" He shouted as Jashin began to dissolve in front of him.

"Ta, professor it's been fun. Maybe next time ay?" Jashin said with a final smirk before he disappeared and Severus was summarily expelled from his mind with a sudden on rush of magic.

In the waking world, Severus crumpled over as he was violently shoved into his own mind. He toppled forward dragging Potter with him as the two tumbled to the ground and into a very, very unwilling lip lock. They stared at each other before Severus sprang away from him as if bitten, scrubbing his lips furiously with his shirt sleeve. Jashin smirked as the normally composed man rushed away in a dead run, leaving Jashin to stare contemplatively at the sky licking his lips. A few minutes passed and Jashin got up packing his books away and heading in doors.

Severus however was an entirely different story as he rushed through every back passage way he knew to get to his rooms. Once there he ran to the bath in his quarters and began to scrub himself furiously. Roaring in anger he punched the mirror shattering it as he damned himself again. Everything that had happened had been a breach of professionalism and decourem so great that it would see him in Azkaban if Potter ever so much as breathed a word of it. Coupled with the fact that he had to report to Albus about it just fueled his rage all the more. Albus Dumbledore who forced him into this mess in the first place.

"_I live by a strict Live and Let Live Policy, you leave me alone, I leave you alone. It's as simple as that." _Potters voice rang through his head, the fucking brat had him Severus Snape in a choke hold and he knew it.

"D-Damn!" he choked out sinking to the floor paying no heed to the glass littering the area. Lily' face flashed through his mind, her warm emerald eyes smiling at him. Her son, HER SON however had eyes as cold as the gems they were named for and it was all his fault.

That evening an aching Severus Snape made his way very grudgingly up to Albus's office. Spitting the password to the Gargoyle he strode carefully up the moving steps ignoring the twinges of pain with great difficulty and a resolve of steel. He knocked on the door waiting patiently till Albus called a greeting letting him in. Albus looked at him as he entered with tired eyes. Severus frowned but did not say a word as he waited for the man to address him.

"How did it go Severus?" Albus asked without prompting. Severus opened his mouth to speak before feeling a wave of powerful magic rise up inside of him silencing the truth. He found himself speaking but the words were not his own.

"I made it in and our concern was not warranted, the boy is not a threat just very studious. He expressed the desire to remain alone however and will reach out to people in his own time." His body said while Severus shouted within his mind. He wanted desperately to tell Albus the truth but could not since the compulsion imprisoned him within himself. All he could do was look on helplessly as Albus bought Potter's lies.

"Very well is there anything else of concern to report?" Albus asked sucking on another Lemon Drop.

"No." His body replied mechanically.

"Very well then my boy go and get some rest you look like you need it." Albus said dismissing him. Severus was forced to watch helplessly as his body moved down the staircase away from the one man who could stop Potter before he even got started.

Only when he was in the corridor to his office did the compulsion lift from him freeing him from his own mind. His first thought was to turn around and march right back up there but a surge of magic barred him from doing so. He cursed and stalked to his office intent on venting his frustration and anger on the wastes of parchment the students called essays. Entering his office he found himself staring into the eyes of the last person on earth that he wanted to see.

"Hello Professor."

Severus's world crumbled to black as he fainted. Jashin smirked and left the fallen man behind.

"That should keep you silent." Was all he whispered as he passed.

A.N. Soooooo how did you like it Be honest!

Please R&R

Dyani91


	7. IMPORTANT

Authors Note:

General status update. Salutations Fans and Readers this is Dyani 91 your author speaking. I speak today with regret and have to say that I will have to take a month long Hiatus. I need time to help some of my friends IRL who have lost people recently some of them I were close to. I also need time to catch up with the stories I have so please bear with me during my time of strife.

Thank you.

Dyani 91


End file.
